Miles Tails Prower's hidden talent
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Tails... the fox with a 300 IQ... does he have any other talents that he's been hiding? find out This is a Sonic X based fan fiction, episode 79 one, rated T for violence, and a bit of sexual violence, has some Tails X Amy, and Tails X Cream
1. Chapter 1: Muscular Tails

**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's locations and characters belong to Sega, just remember.**

**About this story: This is based on Sonic X, episode 79, already done a fic like this, but mature and romance, has TailsXAmy in that, this will be TailsXCream**

**Brief description: May not be appropriate for people under the age of 12, as it contains mild violence, and mild romance**

* * *

**This starts after the day that Chris Thorndyke had left the planet, to go back to Earth, Sonic and Amy are still in a relationship, but Amy cant help but wonder how Tails is. **

**Cream however, is worried about Tails, as he usually says something before he leaves, which was after the death of Cosmos. **

**The death of Cosmos changed the behavior in everyone, Sonic felt guilty for the death. Amy was glued to Sonic more as usual. Cream was upset. And Tails' location was unknown, within a week, he was feeling more depressed, as he kept hold of the white seed that Sonic had found from the wreckage after the metarex attack.**

**The where about's of Rouge and Shadow were unknown.**

**Knuckles was chilling by the broken master emerald, which takes month by month to repair.**

*****1 WEEK LATER, AT AMY'S HOUSE*****

**It's a beautiful morning, Amy was still a little bit upset, Sonic felt bad for Tails. Amy slept in her pink bed for the night, Sonic sleeps on the roof of her house, Amy thought it was important to have Sonic around her, to keep her safe from Eggman, who was still making plans to destroy the hero's.**

Amy yawned "SONIC!" Amy yelled, this yell was loud enough to wake anyone in the distance of a mile, A blue blur was standing at the doorway of her room, he looked around and saw everything was pink

"Where are you Amy?" Sonic replied

"Here of course" Amy had got up from her bed, Sonic found it hard to see where Amy was, as she was blending in with the pink room, Sonic rolled up the curtains "What are you doing Sonic? I don't want people to see me naked" Amy yelled at Sonic, Sonic was tired and worried

"Sorry!" Sonic replied in a sly voice

"Maybe you can" Amy replied, as Sonic pulled the curtains back

"No" Sonic replied, he ran out the door before Amy could say anything

**"What am I doing" Amy thought to herself "I'm not a prostitute, I'm a fan girl, perhaps I should give up on Sonic, he wont pay any attention to me, I'll see what Cream's up to" Amy got up, and got dressed, she sighed with the sound of boredom, and walked downstairs, seeing Sonic watching television in her lounge, with his feet up**

"Oi! mister, this ain't a bed" Amy interrupted Sonic, as he put his feet down "That's better, I'm going to hopefully see Cream today" Amy sat down next to Sonic, and started stroking his hair

"Sure" Sonic raised his hand, like he didn't care, and put it back down again, he was leaning his head on his arm

"You really don't care do you?" Amy replied

"Well... I... uh no" Sonic replied, Amy closed her eyes and frowned

"I'm sorry Sonic, we're through, you clearly do not like me as your girlfriend, now buzz off" Amy pulls out her piko piko hammer, threatening Sonic

"Okay, geez" Sonic ran out the door, making it swing open a few times, Amy sighed and started to cry

**"Why cant anyone ever like me or who I am" Amy cried to herself. Amy got up and wiped her tears, then getting out a mobile phone, dialing the number for Vanilla's house. Amy continue-sly held it to her ear.**

"Hello?" Vanilla asked, Amy smiled

"Hello Vanilla, how are you today?" Amy replied

"I'm fine, how about you?" Vanilla asked

"I'm alright... just broke up with Sonic" Amy burst into tears again

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Vanilla fell silent, finally Amy spoke

"Anyway, I was just wondering if I could come round and see Cream, it has been a week since... you know, Cosmos and stuff..." Amy asked

"Yeah... come round and see Cream now, she's been very unhappy about all this" Vanilla replied

"Okay, I will see you soon" Amy hangs up

**Amy decides to rush upstairs, and put some perfume on, she thought about the make-up, but decided against it, she rushed downstairs and out of the door, then going to her plane.**

"This plane... thank you Tails" Amy remembered the plane that Tails had made for her

**Amy got in and arrived at Vanilla's house in five minutes, it was five miles away. Amy got out her plane and knocked on the door.**

The door was finally answered by Vanilla "Hello Amy, Cream's upstairs in her room, come on in" Vanilla closed the door behind Amy after she walked in

"Hello, and thanks" Amy ran upstairs and saw Creams door shut, Cheese was outside sitting there "Cheese?"

"Chao chao" Cheese replied

"I'm going to see Cream, nice seeing you again" Amy hugged Cheese, and pulled back from the hug after a few seconds. She then knocks on Creams door, not receiving an answer. She knocked a second time, this time the door opened on it's own, Cream was laying there with her face planted into the pillow on her bed "Cream?"

Creams ears perked up as the voice was familiar "Hello?" Cream mumbled through her pillow

"It's me, Amy... I've come to see you little sister" Amy closed the door behind her, and sat on the bed next to Cream. Cream got up and turned around to look at Amy. Amy had clean eyes, and a frown, she looked normal other than that. Cream had bloodshot eyes, and bags underneath them, and ruffled up fur all around her, wearing her normal dress

"Hello A-Amy" Cream hugged Amy, as Amy hugged Cream back

"It's nice to see you again... whats wrong?" Cream was crying over Amy's shoulder

"I miss Cosmos... and Tails" Cream replied

"I do too, I'm sorry... but if it wasn't for Cosmos, then we wouldn't have been alive, we should be happy" Amy attempted to cheer Cream up

"Yeah, I guess... but I'm more worried about Tails, we haven't seen him in a week, and he had been behaving weirdly after Cosmos died" Cream pulled from the hug, then sighed

"I was planning on seeing Tails today actually" Amy thought of an idea

"Really? I want to as well" Cream demanded, then smiled at Amy, who was smiling back

"Sure, we will have to check with your m-" Amy got interrupted by a loud grumbling sound, from Cream's stomach "Cream?"

"Don't worry, I haven't eaten for a week" Cream replied, then frowning as she pulled out food from under her bed, which made Amy realize with it smelt weird

"Cream, you should have eaten your food" Amy looks at her body, she looked very skinny, almost as skinny as her, she was in her pajama's, so she didn't know exactly

"Okay, I will, just let me get dressed" Cream got up and got dressed, not caring that Amy was watching her. When she took her pajama's off, she noticed it when Cream turned around, her ribs were showing, almost like a child with anorexia

"Oh Cream" Amy hugged Cream, feeling sorry for her

"Huh?" Cream asked, as she returned the hug, Cream was naked, Amy didn't realize, until she looked down

"Woops, sorry, go get dressed, and I'll make you some food to eat" Amy pulled from the hug and patted her on the head, as she slowly got dressed "I'm not trying to be mean, or against it, but if Tails is like this, then we'll have to help him out" Amy frowned at the idea. Cream smiled at the idea as she'd get to help Tails. Cream put her dress on along with her shoes and gloves, and left the room with Amy.

"Mom, I'm going to see Tails now, with Amy" Cream tugged on her mothers dress

"Okay dear, have fun" Vanilla replied, as Amy and Cream walked downstairs

"I got the plane to take us there" Amy pointed to her plane outside

"Okay" Cream replied

**Amy and Cream had left the house, and went straight to Tails, Amy was still alright at flying, Cream was not afraid of heights at this time, as she had bigger worries on her mind. They arrived ten minutes later, being a ten mile journey as usual. They got out and knocked on Tails door, they looked around and noticed nothing changed at all. There was no answer from the door. They decided to look into the hangar. They saw Tails asleep, or knocked out on the floor.**

"Tails..." Amy whimpered seeing him knocked out on the floor, she saw a panel of the Tornado laying next to him

"What's wrong? is Tails okay?" Cream continues-sly jumped to see through the window, but never jumped high enough

"I'm afraid not, we'll find out soon" Amy began lifting the hangar door up, she was strong from all the times she held the piko piko hammer. She then gestured for Cream to walk in first, but she shook her head "Come on Cream, perhaps a kiss will bring your prince back to life" Amy told her, Cream then nodded and ran towards Tails, she noticed him twitching a bit as she got closer, Amy dropped the hangar door on the ground, in an attempt to wake Tails up, it was unsuccessful

"Come on Tails, wake up" Cream knelt down next to Tails head, as Amy knelt down next to Cream "Tails, please wake up" Cream demanded, Tails' face twitched this time, Cream decided to kiss him on the lips, for a long thirty seconds, when she got interrupted by a hand appearing on her waste, Tails opened his eyes, then Cream opened hers

"C-Cream?" Amy?" Tails looked at the two girls

"Oh Tails, thank goodness you're alright" Amy yelled and hugged Tails, nudging Cream out the way a bit

"Of course I'm alright? why wouldn't I be?" Tails replied

"Amy said you were knocked out from a part on the Tornado" Cream told him, Tails looked at the part next to his head, and looked at his workshop, seeing tools and machines everywhere

"I-I guess I was?" Tails gets up and rubs his head, Cream then hugged him, and stroked his head

"We're glad you're alright Tails" Cream assured him

"Yeah, I am a bit hungry" Tails replied

"That's fine, Cream here hasn't eaten in a week" Amy pointed out

"Cream, that's not good, you must eat" Tails hugged Cream for no reason, he thought she felt skinny, he then pulled from the hug, and everyone got up and went to the kitchen "I've been worried about you guys too... I've missed you... w-wheres Sonic?" Tails asked, Amy and Cream looked at each other, Cream didn't know about the break up

"Well... uh, he's so selfish, I broke up with him this morning, I hate him" Amy frowned

"Then why are you sad about it? if he's the one you hate, shouldn't you be angry at him?" Tails pointed out

"You're right" Amy hugged Tails again, and kissed him on the cheek, making Tails blush

"D-d you need help with cooking Amy?" Tails turned around to Amy, then to Cream, noticing Cream was energy less, She had left Cheese at home, because they weren't so right after the death Cosmos

"Nah" Amy replied, as she put some bread into the toaster. And sat down next to Tails and Cream "Have any of you done anything interesting this week?"

"Apart from crying, no" Cream replied

"I've been working on my machines, and upgrading the Tornado, and feeding that plant over there..." Tails sighed as a tear formed in his eye "That beautiful plant... I-I could have had a chance with" A tear ran down Tails face

"I'm sorry Tails, she will be missed, but keep working on that smile you do so well" Amy hugged him, Tails hugged back, as Amy stroked his hair, Cream just sat there with her eyes closed. Amy pulled from the hug, noticing the toast was ready. She buttered it up and then gave two slices of toast to Tails and Cream. They both ate up quickly, from being starved

"Thanks Amy" Tails and Cream told her in a sad voice

"Come on you two cheer..." Amy got interrupted by the window being smashed, by what looked like one of Eggmans robots "Up" Amy finished her sentence, Cream leaps into Amy, and grabs her in fear, as Tails gets up and stands there

"Well then, are you gonna stand there, or are you going to say something?" Eggman demanded, as his robot peeked through the window at him, Eggman was controlling this robot in his base

"I dunno... perhaps both" Tails replied, clenching his fists, still having his eyes closed, Amy and Cream looked afraid, afraid of both Tails and Eggman

"Both? there's a third option, and I'll give it to you now!" Eggman yelled at him

"NO!" Cream and Amy shouted, as the robots arm reached into Tails' house, and grabbed him, Tails' eyes grew wide, with anger, he grind-ed his teeth

"Say Eggman? are you having a good day? because when I'm not, THIS HAPPENS" Tails unbelievably breaks out of the robots hand, using his tails, Cream, Amy and Eggman looked shocked at what had just happened

"How did you?" Eggman yelled amazed by this, but was angry

"Wow" Amy and Cream said as they were still cuddled up on the sofa in fear, Amy would have fought the robot instead, but she didn't have the strength in her

Tails had a smirk on his face for a second, he still looked angry "Well?" Tails yells

"Try defending against this" The robot swings it's arm in the attempt to crush Tails, the arm moved very fast, but Tails reacted very prompt to it, he had the fist of the robot in his hand, it was the size of him, Tails just yawned to taunt him

"So... hows your day been then Egghead?" Tails used the nickname to taunt him more

"It's going to get better" The robot pulled back, and stopped attempting to crush Tails, the robots chest opened up, showing rockets, Tails just stood there, looking at it, still with a smirk on his face. The girls looked worried, Eggman was laughing

"A few rockets? bring it on" Tails stood there still, Eggman let off the rockets, Tails wasn't seen after they exploded, when the smoke disappeared, Amy and Cream gasped. But then they saw Tails with his fist dug into the robots stomach, still looking normal, he wasn't affected by the explosion at all

"Go Tails" Cream cheered

"Yeah, go get him" Amy yelled

Tails pulled back his fist "You used to be so cute Tails, what's happened?" Eggman asked

"You happened" Tails stepped close to the robot, as the robot was indicating for Tails to stay back with his hands "It was your fault that Cosmos is dead, and it's your fault I'm like this" The robot suddenly stopped, as Tails walked close towards it

"Tails? I'm speechless I... you're blaming me for Cosmos death aren't you?" Eggman replied, as Tails had a smirk on his face

"Maybe" Tails replied

"Pathetic, at least you're gonna have something in common with her" Eggman attempts to kick Tails, as Tails moved out the way very quickly "Get out of that costume already Sonic" Eggman started to think

"I'm definitely not Sonic, and I'm definitely not as stupid as you" Tails smiled, Amy and Cream were watching closely

"No? what if you're dead meat!" Eggman yelled, as his robot leaped onto Tails, the robot was stuck, as Tails was holding it up with one hand "What the?"

"What the fox say? or what the fox DID!" Tails held it up, not sweating at all, almost like he had superhero strength, he threw the robot in the direction of the ocean, Amy and Cream then approach Tails

"Tails, that was amazing!" Amy stood there, as Tails did nothing but stand still

"Yeah, that was, you're my hero" Cream assured him

"Hehe, that was nothing..." Tails tips himself forward, and stops himself falling by placing a hand on the ground, he then starts doing push ups "Come on Tails, hop on" Tails stopped as the girls sat on his back, then he started doing push ups again, he wasn't grunting either as he did the push ups

"Tails... what's happened to you? I uh mean uh... wow" Amy was impressed by this

"Well, there's the side of me you don't see sometimes, really what I do when making machines or upgrading them, I actually mean I'm working out, lifting weights, doing pull ups, anything that got me in shape" Tails told her

"So what do you lift?" Cream asks

"Weights, I lift barbells, and dumbbells, barbells being sixteen tons..." Tails got interrupted by Amy

"SIXTEEN TONS? You have to be joking?" Amy replied, as Cream and Amy got off of Tails, Tails stood up

"Don't believe me, follow me... I had learnt so much in science, I perfected infinite mass inside objects, meaning that weight is endless" Tails told them, as Amy and Cream walked aside him

"But Tails, why do they not show on your arms?" Amy pointed out

"They do, it's just that I hide it" Tails then flex's his muscles

"Ooh" Amy and Cream were impressed

"Go head, feel them" Tails stopped and flexed his muscles, as Amy and Cream felt them "Cosmos likes them" Tails smiled, as Amy and Cream looked confused

"W-what?" Amy interrupted

"Yeah, when I'm watering her seed, I show them off to her" Tails replied

"Oh, I thought you had gone crazy there for a second" Amy sighed in relief, Tails stopped, as Amy and Cream stare at him, Tails noticed what she had said

"I'm only crazy for her... I'm crazy at Eggman, he's gonna get it coming to him one day" Tails sighed with anger, and began walking to his workshop, where he lifted up a door in the corner, with a ladder that lead down into his secret lab, Amy and Cream follow him and notice everything in there, acids and liquids in containers, and an area with his gym equipment, they saw the weights, only a barbell, and a dumbbell there, the pull up bar was a pipe in the ceiling

"These are your weights? how are they sixteen tons mister?" Amy asked, Tails just smiled

"All to do with science, stand back" Tails runs towards his weights, and picks the barbell up with one hand, the weight was set to sixteen tons "Okay, come here, and try lifting this end" Amy and Cream walked there, and begin to try and lift the end of the barbell up, they were grunting as they did it, unable to lift it

"You weren't joking" Cream told him, Tails put the barbell back on the floor, and left the area

"Okay Tails, I'm glad you're fine, if you ever need anything, just ask" Amy leaves the room, as Cream stands there staring at Tails

"Cream?" Tails asks, Cream walks up to him, and gives him a hug

"I think I'm in love" Cream tells him, as Tails blushes

"I might be too" Tails looks into Creams eyes, Cream gives him a kiss on the lips

"I'll see you tomorrow Tails" Cream pulled from the hug and left, then catching up to Amy "AMY WAIT" Cream was panting and gasping for breath

"Huh? oh I forgot about that, sorry Cream" Amy realized she needed a lift home

"Its okay" Cream got into Amy's plane "I think I'm in love" Cream mentions, this alerted Amy as she quickly turned around

"With who?" Amy asked

"Tails of course, he's so sexy" Cream replied, making Amy laugh

"You shouldn't be using language like that Missy" Amy replied

"You should make that Mrs, because me and Tails will be married one day" Cream said in a cute voice, then blushing

"Aw, lets hope so, I'll do my best to get Tails to marry you" Amy assured her

"Thanks big sister" Cream remembered they were best friends, like sisters

"No problem little sister" Amy replied

"But I must know? will you ever fall in love again Amy?" Cream asks, Amy drops her head

"I-I don't know... I sorta... love Tails too..." Amy replied, leaving Cream in shock

"I didn't know you felt that way about him..." Cream sighed

"You can still have him... I just want to know that he's okay" Amy told Cream

**A few minutes later, Amy was back at home, Cream was back at home with Vanilla, and Tails was working on his machines again "Cream loves me? but I thought Amy would? but what if she does?" Tails thought to himself. He then took himself upstairs and went to bed, thinking still "This is going to be tough" Tails put his arms behind his head, then falling asleep.**

* * *

**I hope you liked this fan fiction, this might be delayed for a while, since I am working on my TailsXAmy fan fiction, look out for others I do**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Tails and Cream Love

**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE TAILS, I LOVE TAILS, I LOVE TAILS, All Sonics characters and locations belong to Sega, not me**

**This shouldn't be anything sexual, hopefully, I had a complaint on an old Mature fanfiction I made, and for some reason, this website doesn't want me to have MA ratings -.-, Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Tails had just woken up, opening his eyes to his empty room, he bought the plant into his room, and put it on his dresser, Tails pulled the covers off of his body and sat up, letting out a huge sigh. He looked around, then look out of the window, seeing a sun rise. He sighed heavily at the sight. Tails gets up and puts his shoes and gloves back on, then he walks to Cosmos plant.**

"Please come see me again" Tails throws his head down, and lets out a few tears "I miss you Cosmos, please come back"

*****MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN*****

**Cosmos is watching over Tails, heaven is a nice place, but she wanted to see how Tails is, she overheard Tails saying that he missed her.**

"I miss you too Tails..." Cosmos sighs "Maybe in your dreams I'll see you" Cosmos walks away from the hole which displayed Tails' room

*****MEANWHILE AT TAILS HOUSE*****

**Tails is preparing for a shower, knowing he's got visitors soon. After the shower he dries up by slowly rubbing the towel against his fur in an attempt to make him dry, he wraps the towel around his waste, and looks at himself in the mirror, he flexes his muscles, and he realizes that he looked a bit fat.**

"Sure was nice of Amy to cook me something... but I cant help but realize I'm fat" Tails scanned his body in the mirror in his bathroom, still flexing his muscles

**Tails heads downstairs and makes breakfast for himself, doing toast, then he works on his bi-plane (Tornado). As old as it was, he still wanted to upgrade it, and keep it clean, as it bought back good memories. He then decided to get out his mobile phone, and dial Sonic's phone number, Tails thought about it for a second, whether he should, or should not, but he was his best buddy. He called.**

"Hello?" Sonic asked

"Hello Sonic... it's me Tails" Tails replied feeling like an idiot

"How you doing buddy?" Sonic replied

"I'm doing great, how are you dealing with the break up..." Tails replied shockingly

"Tails... how? she told you, didn't she..." Sonic sighed

"Yes Sonic... she's quite upset with you, cant you two just get back together?" Tails asked

"Well no, she's got to love somebody else..." Sonic sighed again

"Well then... why did she break up with you then?" Tails demanded, in a sly voice

"Something about me being careless about friends an-" Sonic covered up his mouth, not realizing

"Uh huh? well, how do you feel then?" Tails asked, with a sly voice

"I feel fine, single and free..." Sonic fell silent

"Singe and careless more like" Tails said out of no where

"Woah, buddy, calm down" Sonic replied

"I cant, you either need to start caring, because I was worried when I saw Amy and Cream here, and we got attacked by Eggman" Tails replied, then breathing heavily in anger

"You got attacked? are you all alright?" Sonic replied

"Huh, that's funny, you're usually the first one there when we're in trouble, I handled it myself" Tails said feeling proud

"You did? how?" Sonic demanded

"It's a secret, and only Amy and Cream know, but... why bother telling someone who's careless" Tails hung up, as he got fed up with Sonic

**"What am I doing? I'm taking Amy's side here... but for the best" Tails thought to himself, he threw himself onto his couch, waiting for the girls to arrive, he put some tele-shopping on, to pass the time. Five minutes later, Amy arrived, with Cream. Tails was already at the door, he opened it, then getting punched in the face accidentally by Amy. Cream laughed.**

"Huh? oops, sorry Tails, hey how are you?" Amy giggled at Tails

"I'm fine, how about you two?" Tails asked

"Lonely" Amy replied

"Good" Cream replied

"Lonely and good? Amy... why don't you tell anyone, me and Cream could keep you company?" Tails asked, as Amy frowned "Come on in, we'll do something fun today" Tails closed the door behind them after they walked in

"That's sweet of you Tails, but what I want... is someone to look up to" Amy looks at Tails, sitting next to her on the sofa

"Why me?" Tails smiles as Amy smiles

"You're strong, you're cute, you're my hero" Amy hugged Tails, as Cream looked at them weirdly

"He's my hero too" Cream joined into the hug, making Tails blush

"Wow really?" Tails looked at the two nodding at him "I'm just your average ordinary everyday, superhero" Tails assured them, they then kissed him on the cheek, and pulled from the hug, they smelled him

"Um, ew? what is that smell?" Amy interrupted, Tails hadn't showered properly, there was too much on his mind to even do things

"My bad, I didn't shower properly" Tails replied, trying to hide his embarrassment

"ME and Amy will help you" Cream interrupted

"W-what?" Tails replied

"Yeah, we know what to do" Amy assured him

"If you insist, that's going to be the first thing you do today" Tails playfully replied, Amy and Cream grab his arm, and take him to his bathroom, then running a bath for him, they take his gloves and shoes off "I-I don't feel comfortable doing this..." Tails nervously says, Amy and Cream just laugh

"Don't worry about a think, we're cleaning you up, not murdering you" Amy replied, as Cream grabs Tails arm, and helps him in the bath, by pushing against his waste, Tails laid down in the bath. Amy grabbed a jug which was full of water, to wash Tails' hair out

"Head back" Cream grabbed his head and gently laid it back into the water, then rubbing his hair, then put it back up, Amy had shampoo in her hands, and she rubbed Tails hair with it, Tails perked up feeling something stroking his hair

"Ooh" Tails accidentally said

"Hehe, you enjoy this don't you Tails" Cream starts scrubbing his hair, Tails nodded and let out a cute little smile

"AW" Cream and Amy yelled when they saw the smile

"Are we done yet?" Tails asked

"Just one more part to do" Amy gets some more shampoo, as Cream lifts up his leg. Amy rubs the shampoo on his legs, making Tails laugh from the ticklish feeling. He then dipped his leg back in the water, and got out. Amy and Cream approached him with a towel in their hands, then started drying him down rubbing the towels against his fur

"Thanks guys, I completely forgot the shampoo..." Tails turned around to each of them, and gave them a hug

"How can you forget to put shampoo on?" Cream asked

"I was... too busy thinking" Tails replied

"Huh, what were you thinking about?" Amy interrupted

"Just... you two" Tails made them blush

"So cute" Amy pinched his cheeks, and kissed him

"Yeah" Cream hugged him. Tails then pulled away from them, dropping the towels on the floor, then headed downstairs, with Amy and Cream following. Tails was in the kitchen making lunch, Amy and Cream felt left out. Cream interrupted Tails by tugging on his arm

"Cream?" Tails turned around

"Tails... who do you love more, me or Amy?" Cream asked noticing Tails was shocked at the question

"I love you both... I mean like" Tails sighed

"You love us" Amy interrupted and blushed

"So cute" Cream blushed

"Uh... do any of you want to help make lunch?" Tails asked

"Me" Amy and Cream yell

"If it's alright, I want to rest, I'll trust you two to make lunch" Tails left them to make lunch, he headed towards the lounge where he then laid himself on the sofa and fell asleep

*****Tails' dream begins*****

**He is in the Blue Typhoon, sobbing quietly in his room, which was after Cosmos death, something was different. The door opened, and a familiar green seedrian appeared, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief, as Cosmos approached him.**

"C-C-Cosmos?" Tails stuttered and was shaking as he talked

"Tails... I'm sorry I didn't bother contacting you" Cosmos placed her hand on Tails shoulder, and hugged him, with a kiss on the cheek too "I've been very happy with my family, you should be happy, because it makes me happy"

"I try to... but how?" Tails asked

"I can hear your thoughts when I watch over you, and I hear that you have plans on killing Eggman?" Cosmos told him as he was shocked to her that

"I'm afraid I do... but you must also know that I want a gi-" Tails gets interrupted by Cosmos

"A girlfriend... I know, Cream seems nice... you should ask her" Cosmos looks down at Tails who was crying

"But Cosmos... I thought you were my girlfriend?" Tails interrupted

"I never was, I was that girl you thought was beautiful, and had feelings for, and I had feelings for you Tails" Cosmos replied

"Okay" Tails sighs "Thank you for coming to see me, I miss you Cosmos" Tails hugged Cosmos

"I miss you too Tails... but can you do one thing for me?" Cosmos asked

"Anything for you"

"Can you be happy? do something that makes you happy... so then I'm happy, for me Tails" Cosmos grabs his hands and smiles, Tails smiles back

"Okay" Tails sobbed

"Goodbye Tails" Cosmos kissed him on the cheek and left

"Goodbye Cosmos" Tails replied

*****DREAM ENDS*****

**Tails wakes up to the smell of chocolate cake. Which meant that Amy and Cream were baking him a cake, Tails got up and rubbed his eyes, feeling happy that he saw Cosmos. Tails gets up and heads to the kitchen to see Amy and Cream. They were making chocolate cake obviously, but mixing in the cake part, for it to be cooked.**

"Hello guys" Tails interrupts

"Hey Tails" Cream replied and turned around

"Hey" Amy replied and turned around to see Tails "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah... Cosmos finally contacted me... I feel much better now that I seen her" Tails replied smiling

"See... I told you she'd be happy if you're happy, if you believe, it will come true" Amy assured him

"She had came to my dreams for a while" Cream mentions, as Tails and Amy look at her

"What did she say?" Tails asked

"She said that I'm her best friend, and that Tails is cute, and should be happy" Cream replied

Tails sighed "I'm glad she's seen you... because there's something I need to ask you..." Tails felt nervous

"Hmm?" Cream replied

"Cosmos... in my dream said that... me and you... should go out" Tails asked nervously, as Creams eyes grew wide

"I think she's right then" Amy interrupted "You two are good friends, you'd be better as a couple and-" Amy gets interrupted by Tails

"So will you go out with me Cream?" Tails asked more nervously

"Yes Tails... I will, I love you" Cream ran up to Tails and hugged him, from Amy's perspective, it was adorable

"I love you too Cream" Tails held Cream close to his chest, Amy smiled for a second, but fell sad, Tails noticed "What's wrong Amy?"

"It's nothing... it's just that I love you too..." Amy replied, surprising Tails

"I love you too... as a friend... I cant have two girlfriends" Tails pointed out, Cream pulled away and smiled at Tails

"I want to live with you Tails" Cream held Tails hands

"I wish you could too... but you have to ask your mother first" Tails replied with worry, and pulled away from her, then going towards Amy, Tails put his hand on Amy's shoulder

"Tails?" Amy looked up and smiled

"Amy..." Tails replied

"Tails... I'm fine with this, as long as you're happy" Amy smiled as Tails nodded, Amy pulled him into a hug, Tails pulled away

"Are we going to do anything today?" Tails asked

"Not sure..." Cream replied, they felt the ground shake

"Something for me to do here..." Tails rushed outside and saw a bigger robot, it was taller than the other one, Tails just stood there

"Well then?" Eggman asked

"Well what?" Tails replied

"Are you going to stand there, or get killed" Eggman replied

"You really think you can stop me?" Tails stood there with a smirk on his face, and his arms crossed, robots approached him from behind, surrounding him, Tails yawned, and attacked the robots, by pushing them over and punching their circuitry. Amy and Cream watched him to this.

"You sure do pack a punch, but can you survive one" Eggmans huge robot attempted to crush Tails, Tails moved out the way of it very quickly "Are you kidding me? this piece of junk still cant kill the second fastest thing allive?" Eggman pointed out, Amy and Cream realized Tails' reaction speed

"Second? you can make that first in your book, blue hedgehog is no friend of mine..." Tails smiled, the robot swung at him again, he moved out the way too quickly

"Sure... but how about your eye sight?" Eggmans robot disappeared and camouflaged into the sky, he was not visible, Tails heard movement, he punched something behind him, putting a dent in the robots leg as it un-camouflaged, the robot attempted to fall on top of him, but Tails picked it up with his hands "No, NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING" Eggman started to cry

"Pfft, cry baby" Tails threw the robot into the distance, he ran over to it and grabbed it's head, then smacking it a few times "STAY AWAY FROM ME" Tails continuously muttered to himself. Til Amy and Cream interrupted him

"Tails... I think it's dead" Amy stopped Tails, Tails turned around

"I wish Eggman was..." Tails replied in shock "I know he's going to make things worse, and I have to stop him before anything does" Tails clenches his fist with anger, when a hand touches his, it was Cream "Cream?" Tails asked

"Tails... I wish he was dead too... could we kill him together?" Cream asked surprising Tails and Amy

"Cream... you cant, you wont be able to live with the guilt of killing an... wait he wasn't innocent" Tails laughed

"But Cream, what he means is, it isn't good to kill someone" Amy explained, Tails and Cream got off of the robot and stood in front of Amy, holding hands

"I guess you're right" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"You probably wont think of it... but Eggman probably planned this whole metarex thing" Tails told them

"Huh?" Amy and Cream replied

"He's responsible... for the death of Cosmos all along... he didn't want to use our help, he wanted Cosmos help, poor little plant girl" Tails explained

"I never thought of it that way, but I think you're right, when Shadow invaded the blue typhoon, he probably put a chip on Cosmos while she was sleeping, to track her location, and show what she's doing" Amy explained

"That's awful" Cream, cried, hugging Tails crying on his chest

"It is, and he will pay for it" Tails pulls out a chaos emerald, Cream pulls away from the hug "I'm going to need this..." Tails looked at the drained emerald, he needed to charge it "Might need to take a trip to the Blue Typhoon guys" Tails explained

"Hey Tails... do you have any other... secrets?" Amy whispered

"Uh... no? why?" Tails replied

"Yes you do, you have cute looks... that's enough for any girl to like you" Amy explained, making Tails blush

"The only girls that like me are you and Cream, I don't think any others give a damn" Tails replied

"Aw... don't think like that, others do like you, it's just you don't know who they are" Amy pointed out, Cream grabbed Tails hand and pulled him into the house, with Amy following

**They then had lunch, and had a talk of nothing important, Cream and Amy left, Tails was thinking about Cream moving in with him, "What would Vanilla say? or think? I'll sleep on it" Tails went to the lounge to take a nap on the sofa.**

* * *

**R&R **

**Sorry if this is weird, but I'm confused in life atm**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in

**DISCLAIMER: All Sonic's characters and locations belong to Sega, not me**

**I'm not sure what you guys think of this so far, please review, and tell me what to improve on (AND NO, That doesn't mean change the story to your liking)**

**To werewolf lover99: I've been getting weird things happening to me, I'm having nightmares, and I'm not scared at all in life, I only fear... I'm confused because of some personal stuff in my life atm...**

* * *

**Tails had his nap, once again thinking about Cream moving in with him, he had no dream at all. "I'd love Cream to stay... but I don't know how to take car of myself or others" Tails sighs as he opens his eyes, seeing Cream and Amy watching television, Cream was watching her kids show, when she smiled, it was adorable enough to make Tails smile, Amy turns around and strokes Tails on the head, she realized that he was awake.**

"Oh, afternoon Tails" Amy told him, Tails smiled

"Good afternoon Amy... and Cream" Tails then sat next to Cream, after he got up

"Afternoon Tails" Cream replied "Did you have a nice nap?" Cream asks smiling at Tails, as she greeted him with a hug

"Yes I did... I don't mind if you girls want to nap" Tails asked them, Cream yawned indicating she was tired

"Okay... can one of you call my mother and say I'll be home for dinner?" Cream asked, as she laid down on the sofa

"I will... I will need to ask her about you moving in" Tails replied, Amy stared at Tails with worry

"Okay... good luck my prince" Cream replied giving Tails a kiss on the lips

"Sweet dreams princess" Tails kissed her on the forehead as she laid down, then falling asleep instantly, Tails then turns to Amy "Are you alright Amy? you're very quiet" Tails pointed out

"It's just... I'm lonely without a boyfriend, I wont ever get one again... we're close friends right?" Amy asked with a smile **(A/N: I look this close friends thing up on a wiki, and it's true)**

Tails nodded "Yes... and feel free to talk to me about anything" Tails places a hand on Amy's shoulder "I'm here for you Amy... and Cream is too" Tails assured her

"Thanks Tails" Amy pulled him into a hug, but a gentle one, not a bone crushing hug which Sonic got

"Did you have anything to say? or ask?" Tails replied and pulled away from the hug, staring into Amy's eyes

"I... I have feelings for you Tails... ever since you lost C-" Amy was unable to finish her sentence as Tails would have cried hearing the name

"After I lost Cosmos... I was never sure I'd be able to love again" Tails replied

"Yeah... when I broke up with Sonic... I thought the same, but I remembered that plane you made me... you're very thoughtful when it comes to friends Tails" Amy replied, then getting closer to him "I owe you an apology on behalf of everyone else" Amy looked at Tails. Tails looked confused

"Sorry for what?" Tails asked

"Sorry for never thanking you properly, for sheltering us from the metarex, and everything you have done to help or save us, thank you" Amy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, making Tails blush

"It was nothing really... may I ask what feelings you have for me?" Tails asked

"Sure... I think you're great Tails, any woman would want you... your smile brightens my day up" Amy made Tails smile and blush "But Tails... I want you" Amy pulled him into a hug

"Thanks Amy... but I think you've had enough experience with men to actually want to go out with me... but Cream is someone special in my life, and you are... as a friend" Tails replied as Amy frowned, pulling from the hug

"I understand..." Amy sobs about to cry, Tails places his hand on her shoulder

"But I will ask you to do something for me, and it will make us all happy... please be happy that I'm happy, that way you know I'm fine" Tails smiled at Amy, as she smiled back

"Okay Tails... I might take a nap too if that's alright" Amy replied, knowing she needed to think

"Okay Amy, sweet dreams"

**T****ails left the room, and headed towards the phone. He picked the phone up and dialed Vanilla's phone number, his kitchen was clean from lunch, Amy and Cream would be good house wives. Tails enters the phone number, and calls waiting for the phone to pick up.**

"Hello?" Vanilla asked

"Hello Vanilla, how are you today?" Tails asked

"I'm alright... just wondering where Cream is" Vanilla replied

"Cream's fine, she's here with me and Amy... and you wont believe it" Tails was nervous to say it

"Believe what?" Vanilla replied

"Me and Cream... we're going out, boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails explained, Vanilla was heard sighing

"I knew this would happen... I've told her to wait til she's older, but she wont listen" Vanilla's reply alerted Tails

"She listens to me... but she's happy Vanilla... and she says she wants to-" Tails gulps "Move in with me..." Tails closed his eyes hating to think what the answer is

"She does? I'm glad she's happy, she will probably behave around you Tails, as your her crush" Vanilla replied as Tails blushed

"Yeah, would it be okay if Cream moves in with me?" Tails asked nervously

"Well... yes, she can, but Tails?" Vanilla asked

"What is it Vanilla?" Tails replied

"Take good care of my Cream... I trust you" Vanilla replied, sounding like she was going to cry

"I will Vanilla, I will bring her round tomorrow to get packing... have a nice day miss Vanilla" Tails smiled

"You too Tails... bye" Vanilla hung up

"Bye..." Tails sighs as he puts the phone down, he turns around and see's Amy standing there, almost making him jump, Tails clenches his chest "Amy, geez, you scared me... are you alright?" Tails stares at her, Amy looked a bit off... but she was smiling

"You have a lot of guts mister... well done" Amy hugged Tails, Tails was confused at what she said

"What? well done for what?" Tails pulled from the hug, staring into Amy's emerald eyes

"For being brave... and proving yourself loyal enough to be with Cream..." Amy frowned

"It's nothing... please don't be sad Amy... you might think it's crazy" Tails giggled "But..." Tails stopped realizing what he was about to say

"But what? Tails, tell me" Amy grabs his hands "We're close friends"

"Well... since you like me, more than a friend, maybe you can you know... live with me and Cream?" Tails replied nervously, Amy stood there thinking, as she pulled her hands away from his

"I... I don't know Tails, I mean, we have to move everything in, but what about the rooms?" Amy pointed out

"That's no problem I can move your house" Tails replied smiling confidently

"How?" Amy looked at him, as he narrowed his eyebrows and sighs

"You know how" Tails flexes his muscles, Amy giggles

"But you're going to move an entire house?" Amy looks at Tails, who pulls out a screwdriver

"I have a machine where I can duplicate things, and them spawn them anywhere I want, and I can take your house and bring it here" Tails explains with Amy looking bored "So will you be moving in with us Amy?" Tails asked

"Of course" Amy stands in front of Tails, then giving him a hug "I love you" Amy didn't realize she said it out loud

"I love you too Amy" Tails replied shockingly

"Wh- Tails... I-" Amy got interrupted by Tails pulling from the hug, and placing his finger on her lips

"I love Cream... but as I said before, we're close friends, and I love it that way" Tails assured Amy, Amy nodded with a smile "Okay... I'll start on this house duplication thing... you keep Cream company" Tails left the room, and went to the hangar

**MEANWHILE AT AMY'S HOUSE**

**Tails is just about to duplicate the house, he holds out his remote which duplicates the house, with a green glow around it, the remove was powered by a green chaos emerald, which he had stolen from Shadow after his death, the chaos emerald was low on power, so it didn't screw up any machines. Tails duplicated the house, and decided to test it out. He spawn the house next to her original one, he walks inside it and see's it's fine. He then deletes it by pressing a red button on the remote, and leaves in the Tornado, to go back to his house.**

**BACK AT TAILS' HOUSE**

**Amy and Cream were awake, they were making dinner as it was 4:30 P.M.**

"Hey guys, I'm back" Tails interrupted them bursting through the door

"Great, we're cooking our dinner for tonight" Cream replied

"Did you duplicate my house?" Amy asked

"What?" Cream interrupted

"Amy, you didn't tell Cream?" Tails looked serious

"I was going to keep it a surprise, but what the hey" Amy replied, as she turned around to Cream "Me and Tails have decided that I'm going to move in with you two, isn't that great?" Amy looks at Creams blank expression on her face

"I guess... I was hoping that me and Tails would get some alone time..." Cream sighs with disappointment

"Cheer up Cream" Tails hugged her and kissed her on the forehead "She can teach you how to cook, which is good for when you're older"

"I guess so" Cream kissed Tails on the lips "Dinner will be thirty minutes, you go do something you want to do" Cream pulled from the hug and left Tails to do his own thing, Amy was staring at Tails with an evil smile

**"What the hell? why does she look at me like that? NO... SHE CANT" Tails over reacts in his thoughts, thinking Amy is jealous, so she wanted to make Cream and Tails mad at each other, so they'd break up, then Amy's smile turned into a happy smile, which made Tails smile, she then turned around and resumed making dinner. Tails turned around to then go in the living room and sit down, to think through his plans "If I'm going to kill Eggman... would I need Sonics help?" Tails sighed "I'm not about the ladies... but when I get attention from them, it makes me crazy" Tails blushed at the thought, he then got interrupted by Cream and Amy walking in.**

"Blushing for no reason? looks like you're thinking hard again aren't you?" Amy points out

"Maybe" Tails smiles

"Aw... you're so cute" Amy smiles at Tails heartwarming smile

"Anyway, dinner is ready" Cream interrupted

**Tails, Amy and Cream had dinner as normal, it was hamburgers and chips. They then finished, and began to discuss.**

"Got any plans for this week Amy?" Tails asked

"Not really..." Amy replied

"Cream?" Tails turned around to ask her

"Nah-ah" Cream smiled

"I do know of one... and that is getting your stuff here, so you can live with me" Tails pointed out, Cream went up to Tails, and stroked him on the head, making him release a cute smile

"Thank you Tails... I knew I can trust you to ask my mother if I could stay here" Cream and Tails hugged. Then kissed, Amy felt left out and sighed, then left to go-to the living, room and sofa, she saw Amy and Cream walk in

"Hey Tails? where is my room if I'm staying here?" Amy asked

"I still got to spawn your house here" Tails replied

"Can we do that now?" Amy demanded

"Sure" Tails walked towards the door, and held it open for Amy "Just wait here Cream" Tails closed the door behind him, Cream was only a little bit afraid. "Okay Amy, stand back" Tails pressed a button on his remote, and spawned the house right next to his workshop, Amy was amazed by this technology

"Wow Tails... that is amazing, the things you make always please me" Amy hugged Tails, then ran into her house, Tails ran inside with. Seeing everything was still there

"I'm going go back to my house, enjoy!" Tails left the house and went to his, to find Cream hiding under a blanket in the living room "Cream?" Tails asked, as the cover was shaking, Tails pulled it off her slowly

"P-P-Please don't hurt me..." Cream got pulled into a hug by Tails

"Cream... it's me, Tails" Tails assured her, Cream opened her eyes and saw him "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared... I don't want anyone to break into the house... you wouldn't ever let that happen would you?" Cream pulled from the hug

"Of course not" Tails replied, then giving Cream a kiss on the forehead "Do you need a rest?" Tails held Creams hands in his

"Yes... but not without you..." Cream pulled Tails into a hug

"Okay then... I'll need to live a note on the door so Amy doesn't interrupt" Tails pulled from the hug to get pen and paper

"Nonono, Tails, you can stay up and watch over me" Cream blushed at the thought

"Okay" Tails kissed Cream on the lips "Anything for Cream" Tails said out loud

"Hehe, Tails you're so cute" Cream said as she rubbed him on the back of his head

**Tails and Cream decided to rest on the sofa, Cream insisted on Tails laying behind her, to keep her warm, by wrapping his tails around her. The door was knocked on, Tails got up and answered it.**

"Hello Tails"

"Hello Amy" Tails replied with a smile

"Thanks for getting my house here, how can I repay you?" Amy asked, then giving Tails a hug

"What then?" Amy replied, as Tails grabbed her head and stroked it

"Just this once... I want to kiss you..." Tails said, Amy was shocked but went along with it

"Okay... just-" Amy got interrupted by Tails kissing her on the lips, Tails was amazed at how good it felt, Amy then pulled from the kiss "Wow Tails... you're a good kisser, Cream will love that" Amy pointed

"I think you're the only good kisser here" Tails replied making Amy blush

"Where's Cream?" Amy asked

"She's taking a nap on the sofa... I promised her I'd watch over her" Tails replied as he turned around to check on Cream "I could do with some help Amy... I don't know how to cook... or take care of someone like this" Tails looked at Amy who was giggling out of confidence

**For the next 30 minutes, Amy decided to teach Tails cooking, they baked a chocolate cake together. Then Tails was frowning for no reason.**

"Tails? what's wrong?" Amy asked

"I don't know how to take care of anyone, how do I Amy?" Tails turned around and pulled Amy's arms

"It's easy, ask how they are at least once everyday, you cook for them, and ask them if they want a drink, and you enjoy their company" Amy replied

"Okay" Tails hugs Amy "Thanks Amy"

"You'll do just fine Tails... I gotta go now, see ya" Amy pulled from the hug and ran out of the house

"See ya..." Tails sighed heavily, he went to check on Cream

**"Still asleep, but so cute" Tails laid down next to Cream, and stroked her head as he felt an arm wrap around him, Cream was asleep, but she knew that he was there, Tails wrapped his tails around her, and held her close, keeping her warm, Cream let out a smile, making Tails smile at how cute she was. Tails then fell asleep next to her.**

* * *

**Ain't dat cute, I'm more for the Tails X Amy part, but I want to do my Tails X Cream in this, I have a Tails X Amy, but it's a MA/M**

**R&R FOR MORE**


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Cream

**DISCLAIMER: All Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me derp**

**To werewolf lover99, can you private message me instead... It's something I'd prefer to talk about in private**

* * *

**Tails woke up and noticed the time, it was 6:00 PM, he wanted to watch the sun set with Cream. He nudged her gently, trying to wake her up, Tails then decided to start stroking her head to wake her up. She opened her eyes widely, staring at Tails, he was on the edge of the sofa, almost about to full off, when Cream pulled him into a hug, and kissed him deeply on the lips, Tails returned the kiss, then pulled away from it.**

"Good evening Cream" Tails greeted her finally

"Good evening Tails... why did you wake me up?" Cream asked

"I wondered if you wanted to watch the sunset with me" Tails replied smiling at her

"Yeah, I'd love that, you're so thoughtful Tails, I love you" Cream kissed him

"I love you too" Tails kissed her back "We should get ready, it's almost about to set" Tails pointed out

"Okay" Cream got up and stood on the ground "Ready!" Cream gigged, Tails then got up and held her hand

"I'll get us there quicker" Tails replied

"Get where?" Cream asked, as Tails picked her up

"The cliff, where we're going to sit there and watch the sunset together" Tails left the house with Cream in her arms, then he stops to see a pink hedgehog standing in his way

"Hey Tails" Amy interrupted

"Hey Amy? what do you want?" Tails asked, as Cream stared at her

"Oh nothing, just something to do..." Amy replied, kicking the ground as she spoke

"You can come with me and Tails to watch the sunset" Cream jumped out of Tails arms and stood on the ground

"Okay, that sounds romantic" Amy replied

"What are we waiting for, come on" Tails demanded, then they walked on a pathway with Cream holding Tails' hand, and Amy walking alone with a frown

"Amy?" Cream asked, as she held her hand out, Amy looked at her, and grabbed her hand, and smiled

**Five minutes later**

**They had arrived at the cliff, Amy laid down and watched the sunset, with her head against the back of her arms, she looked between Tails and Cream sitting down, and kissing, and then watching the sunset slowly "I'm so lonely... I have nobody, Sonic hates me, Tails already has a girlfriend, and Knuckles probably chases Rouge around" Amy sighed as she thought "Maybe this was meant to be, Tails can help me through this, as long as he's happy, I'm happy" Amy sighs again, as a hand is placed on her shoulder, she turns around and see's Tails.**

"Hey Amy, you look lonely here" Tails told her, as Amy's face wobbled and started to cry, Amy placed her head on Tails chest as he sat down

"I am lonely... what's the point in living if nobody loves me..." Amy cried, as Tails patted her on the back, feeling tears run down his back

"You are loved, all your friends love you, especially me and Cream, I understand what it was like to be lonely, but I pulled through by finding hobbies, and doing different things, so my mind is not thinking about it" Tails smiled as Amy pulled from the hug

"You're right, thanks Tails... but what sort of hobbies?" Amy asks

"Anything that might interested you... I'm not saying you're fat, but wow, you're actually pretty skinny" Tails examines her body, Cream watches them closely, Cream comes over

"Yeah, and you should try going to a gym, to get in shape, get stronger than Tails one day" Cream told her

"Okay, I'll look into it, my birthday is soon, it's September 25th, it's the 21st today" Amy looked at Tails and Cream, who were staring at each other

"Okay Amy, we'll get you something nice" Tails assured her "Mine is the 16th of October, and yours Cream?" Tails looked at Cream, who was shocked

"Tails... I was born the same day you were" Cream smiled "YAY!" She cheered

"Wow, almost like twins, apart from you two are different species" Amy pointed out

"Yeah... well... it's getting late" Tails checks the time on his watch "7:00 PM, what time do you want to go to sleep Cream?" Tails asked

"Whenever you do Tails, I want to spend some time with you" Cream replied

"Okay, I go to sleep at about, 10:00 PM, we have some time to burn, we could play some games" Tails replied with a smile

"Can I join too?" Amy asked

"Sure, I have the machines that I bought from Earth, like the Xbox, I made that extra large screen in my living for that" Tails pointed out

"Okay, game on!" Amy playfully replied, as she walked with Tails and Amy to Tails' house

**They arrived five minutes later, once again Tails holding Creams hand, and Cream holding Amy's hand. They walk into Tails' house, and close the door behind them, then the girls throw themselves on the sofa with excitement, Tails turns his TV on, and the Xbox, then turning on the Kinect, the game they were playing was called Just Dance.**

"Tails, how do you play this?" Cream asks, as Amy gets up knowing what it is

"It's easy Cream, just do what the TV is going to do" Amy felt confident about beating Cream

"Oh, I see, you have to dance" Cream realized the screen showing a human moving around, Amy started the game, and Tails laid down on the sofa, relaxing as he watched them dance, and talk about their gossip, in between gasping for air

"Nice moves ladies" Tails yelled

"Oh yeah? then which one is better" Amy stops realizing she was in the middle of a dance, she had lost first place to Cream, Amy was angry "THAT IS BULL, Dammit Tails" Amy calmed down and giggled, as Cream was jumping up and down because she won

"Okay Amy, you versus me" Tails got up and stood their confidently, waiting for Amy to pick a song to dance to, as Cream sat down and finally spoke

"Tails, can you get me a drink please" Cream asked, Tails snaps his fingers remembering he had some fizzy drinks

"I'll be right back, don't start yet" Tails ran to the kitchen, and got a bottle of lemonade out, and 3 plastic cups, he brings them and puts them on a coffee table in the living room, then pours a drink for everyone, they all take a sip of each of their drinks, and resume to what they were doing

"Bring it on Miles!" Amy playfully said, to intimidate him

"Sure" Tails replied in an attempt to intimidate her, Amy started the song they were dancing to, Tails was beating her some how. 3 minutes later the game had finished, and Tails won, he turned around and high fived Cream "You want to go against me Cream?" Tails asked

"Yes" Cream got up and chose a song from the list, then started dancing to what it had told them to, Tails was almost beaten, Cream was laughing at the end with enjoyment

"I think" Tails was gasping for air, as Cream chose the longest song on there "I need a rest" Tails throws himself on the sofa, and watch Cream and Amy play the game, Tails was left with his thoughts

**"Amy feels lonely for real... the only time she is happy, is when she's around me or Cream, or used to be Sonic, I need to sort things out with him" Tails got up**

"Amy, I'm going to phone Sonic quick, we need to sort this out" Tails insisted, Amy nodded, and resumed dancing

Tails headed to the kitchen and got the phone, then dialing Sonic's number, he twists the wire around his fingers as he waited

"Hello?" Sonic asked

"Hello Sonic... listen, I've been thinking lately, I'm sorry for having a go at you..." Tails nervously said

"It should be me who's saying sorry buddy, I should never have been careless" Sonic replied

"I forgive you... now I called to resolve this problem with you and Amy... why cant you just get along, she was always looking up to you, til you told her that you didn't care" Tails could hear Sonic sighing

"It's not that I don't care, it's that she just keeps bothering me... she needs a new hero or boyfriend" Sonic replied "What about you buddy? could she go out with you?" Sonic heard Tails sigh

"She could have... but Cream asked me out first" Tails smiled

"Nice going buddy. You never know, you might get lucky one day" Sonic laughed

"She doesn't know what it is, and it's her choice, not mine or anybody else's" Tails got carried away "Sorry, I got carried away, I don't want to do that stuff til I'm older" Tails said cutely

"Sorry buddy. Anyway, is this all solved?" Sonic asked

"I'll find a way, also... I've been planning on ending Eggman, one more awful thing caused by Eggman, then he's finished" Tails said in a serious voice

"Y'know, we should probably end him, for all the things he did, together buddy" Sonic replied

"Together, but when shall we do this? I cant really tell the ladies that we're going to be doing this" Tails replied

"How about tomorrow, 22nd of October, and I meet at yours at about 8:00 PM?" Sonic happily said

"Yep, that's fine-" Tails got interrupted by a loud banging sound "WHAT THE, SONIC HELP" Tails hung up, Tails ran into the living room, seeing Amy knocked out on the floor, and no Cream, then a bit of his house was missing "OH MY GOSH" Tails ran to Amy, and kept nudging her, to wake her up "Amy, WAKE UP, PLEASE" Tails was crying

"Huh" Amy opened her eyes "OH TAILS" Amy hugged Tails "I THINK IT WAS EGGMAN, AND HE TOOK CREAM" Tails pulled away from the hug "Tails?"

"That does it!" Tails said in a serious voice, then he gets approached by a blue hedgehog

"This is it, he's going to get it" Sonic interrupted, Amy and Tails stare at Sonic "Didn't want to miss the party" Sonic said with a smirk on his face

"Sonic... why did you bother coming?" Amy asked

"Because you guys need my help" Sonic replied

"But? oh Sonic" Amy hugged Sonic as Sonic hugged back "I knew you'd come to save us" Sonic pulled from the hug, and saw Tails smiling

"Now lets save my girl" Tails insisted, Sonic nodded his head once

"I'll go on ahead and locate his robot" Sonic replied

"Okay, I'll follow the fire you leave behind" Tails watched as Sonic ran off, Tails got stopped by Amy

"Tails... thanks" Amy smiled, and let go

"We'll talk when we're back" Tails kissed her on the cheek, making her blush, Tails ran out the door then twisting his Tails, and flew away

**MEANWHILE WITH SONIC**

**Sonic was running, he saw a familiar Eggman like vehicle flying in the air, with a cage, Sonic narrowed his eyes and got closer, he saw Cream in the cage, waving at him with a smile, and Eggman not looking.**

"CREAM!" Sonic shouted

"SONIC!" Cream replied

"HEDGEHOG?" Eggman interrupted as he turned around "Don't bother saving your friend Sonic" Sonic then stood there, as Eggman stopped

"Okay" Sonic stood there

"But Sonic?" Cream yelled with tears in her eye, Sonic winked at her

"FIRE" Eggman yelled, as robots appeared from the dark, and started shooting at him, he narrowly avoided everything that was thrown at him, then Tails was seen flying in the distance "What's Tails doing here?" Eggman got approached by Tails

"I'm here to save my GIRL!" Tails hopped into his Egg ship and started punching Eggman, eventually decapitating his head, it was out of place, Tails then landed the ship when Eggman was knocked out, he went to the cage, and opened it with his bare hands, Cream hugged him when she got out "Glad your safe Cream"

"Thanks Tails" Cream held on to him

"We better get out of here" Tails looked around for a second seeing a blue blur running "THANKS SONIC" Tails shouted, Sonic ignored him. Tails the left with Cream in his arms, flying back to his house, Sonic took out the bots and ran along with them

**MEANWHILE AT TAILS' HOUSE**

**Amy was sitting on the sofa, with her head on her knee's, worried sick about Tails and Sonic, and Cream. They all then arrived, Amy's ears perked up, and she let out a smile. Tails landed on the ground and sat on the sofa next to Amy, receiving a hug from her.**

"My hero" Cream interrupted

"Mine too" Amy interrupted as she pulled from the hug, Sonic stood there with a smile

"Thanks Sonic, wouldn't have been possible without you" Tails put Cream on the sofa, and hugged Sonic

"Always happy to help, and don't forget tomorrow" Sonic pulled from the hug and ran off, leaving Tails staring at the part of his house that is destroyed

"See ya..." Tails turned around to look at Amy and Cream, not knowing what he meant by tomorrow "We're going to do a mission tomorrow, I'll be home soon after that, not sure when"

"Okay Tails" Cream replied

"So... what about this wall?" Amy asked as she pointed to the wall that was destroyed

"I'll rebuild it, you girls have fun whilst I do that" Tails left the room to get some bricks and cement, he then bringed it to the broken wall, he forgot there was a window there, he ran back and got a sheet of glass, and some wooden frames. And then went back

**Tails wasn't disturbed whilst doing this, he finished it within 30 minutes, and went to see the girls, he checked the time and noticed it was 9:00 PM. He then greeted the girls again.**

"Hey, I'm done with the wall now, you two enjoying yourselves?" Tails asked

"Mm-hmm" Amy and Cream hummed

"Good, I'm not quite tired yet, I'm in my workshop if you need me" Tails went to the workshop leaving the girls dancing

**Tails was making a weapon for the mission tomorrow, he made a weapon, which was attached to his arm whenever he needed it to be, it shot deadly rockets leaving smoke behind, where you cant see anything "I just hope Amy and Cream don't find out" Tails thought to himself, Tails had a chaos emerald put into the weapon, Tails then made some metal gloves for his hands. Heavy gloves that weighed about 50 KG, it was nothing that Tails couldn't handle, he finished and then hid the equipment in the cupboard, the time was 10:00 PM, he went to see the girls, already in their pajama's.**

"It's time for bed, if you want" Tails told them with a smile

"Nah, we'll stay up" Cream replied

"Yeah, you go ahead and sleep Miles Per Hour" Amy joked about his name

"Okay, see ya in the morning" He gave Cream a kiss, and Amy a hug, then went upstairs to sleep, the girls wondered why he was eager on going to sleep

**Tails threw himself into bed after taking his shoes and gloves off, he was just about to fall asleep when suddenly his bedroom door opened, he got up quickly seeing Amy and Cream at the door.**

"We're tired too" Amy interrupted, Tails sighed

"Okay, you girls can have my bed, I'll sleep on the ground" Tails got out of his bed, then letting the girls in his bed, he laid on the ground with a pillow and a blanket

"Thanks Tails" Cream finally spoke

"Thanks" Amy finally spoke

"No problem" Tails replied, then falling asleep

**Amy and Cream then fell asleep, with either one on each end of the bed, they were very comfortable in Tails bed, almost like they were sleeping on memory foam.**

* * *

**Well, dats cute, PM me if you have any questions, and R&R my garbage **


	5. Chapter 5: Killing Eggman

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to sega, not me, derp derp derp**

**And I would have called his hidden power, but I guess the talent indicates that HE'S SO CUTE!**

* * *

**Tails wakes up, noticing Cream and Amy asleep in his bed, Tails looks at the time and notices it's 7:00 AM, Tails walks towards the Cosmos plant, and stares at it.**

"I'm doing this for you" Tails talked to the plant "For everyone who's suffered the evil in this world, the evil will be gone soon" Tails strokes the plant pot and then gets up

**Tails goes downstairs and makes breakfast, making cereal, waiting for Sonic, "DAMMIT, I need to tell the girls where I'm going" Tails thought to himself, he gets a pen and paper and writes down a note**

**"To Amy and Cream, uh..." Tails thinks to himself as he writes "I'm going on my mission, doing some shopping, see ya soon from Tails" Tails stamps the pen when he writes a full stop. Tails then gets up and gets his gloves and weapon, he then waits for Sonic, a knock is heard on the door as he sighed. He answers it and see's Sonic.**

"Hey Sonic" Tails noticed he was quiet "Sonic?"

"Hey" Sonic sighed "I've always wanted to get rid of Eggman, but I just feel bad about killing" Sonic points out

"We're doing this for all the people that have suffered in his hands, and probably his fat if it's an animal" Tails joked, making Sonic smile

"Okay, grab on to me" Sonic asked, as Tails grabbed onto Sonic's shoulders, in an attempt to give Tails a piggy-back ride, Sonic falls backwards from the weight of Tails' gloves "Oof, Tails, what did you pack?" Sonic turns around and stares at his gloves

"I made these, so I can shoot his robots if they're at far range" Tails replied, as he smiled "Don't worry, I'll fly" Tails was flying as Sonic shrugged his shoulders

"But where do we find Eggman?" Sonic asks, as he runs along with Tails flying over him

"I knew where his base wa-" Tails remembered Sonic being kidnapped by Eggman "Sonic, you should know, you were kidnapped by Eggman once, or hedgehog napped or something" Tails shrugged

"Ah yes, I remember now" Sonic memorizes his journey out of Eggmans base, "This way" Sonic ran faster, Tails was travelling at the same speed he was, Sonic noticed some sneakers on Tails which have jet boosters in "I didn't know you had them Tails?"

"I've always had tails... oh wait, you mean my sneakers, yep, I made them as a last minute gift for myself" Tails replied in embarrassment

**10 Minutes later, Sonic had stopped, Tails landed next to him wondering what was wrong, he was staring at an island.**

"Sonic?" Tails asked

"It's there, on that island, but where?" Sonic thinks "I might have to spin dash that, power ring Tails!" Sonic demanded, as Tails gave him the power ring

"It's probably buried under the sand" Tails pointed out, Sonic ran ahead and dashed through the sand, then hearing a *ting* sound, which probably indicated that Sonic had found the entrance, Tails went over there and saw Sonic jump out the sand

"So we found it, but one problem, we cant get in" Sonic replied, Tails was shocked

"Lemme try" Tails starts digging through the sand, eventually hitting the metal, he punched it with his metal glove, and left a dent in it, he kept on punching till they were able to break in. Tails made a hole in the metal, leaving Sonic impressed

"Wow buddy, your new power or talent or whatever... it's really handy" Sonic said, as he jumped through the hole, then landing in a room shaped like a dome

"I guess" Tails said as he landed next to Sonic

"Hmm" Sonic examines the room, seeing doors "Is it okay if we split up, it will take for ever to find Eggman, first one to kill him, has to make the other a chili dog!" Sonic was about to run off, when an arm grabbed him, it was Tails

"We ain't better, it ain't a competition, Sonic... we need to keep low profiles, if the girls find out, they will probably hate me" Tails let go of Sonic

"Buddy... they will be proud of you, they put us through what them humans call Hell! but no, you don't have to tell them, and you don't have to kill Eggman, I'll do it" Sonic replied

"No, I will. I have more of a reason killing him more than you do Sonic..." Tails left Sonic in shock

"Okay buddy, what ever makes you happy, good luck if you do find him" Sonic ran off

"Good luck..." Tails sighed, and went into the first room, he found what looks like the base control panel, he put in a few commands to hack the base, he put a self destruct one at an hour, Tails knew Sonic was going to be fast, Tails wanted to dispose of the evidence. A shadow them appears in front of him, which looked like a hand

"Peek-a-boo" Eggman said as the robots hand smashed down onto the control panel, Tails moved out of the way quickly "What brings you here young man" Eggman laughs "Hohoho" Tails stands there staring at the ground, with a smirk, trying to scare Eggman, Tails had his weapon on ready, behind his back "Come on Tails, you scared"

"Huh? what was that? you're scared, oh boo hoo... say? what diet are you on now?" Tails taunted Eggman, as he got frustrated

"IT's going to be the fox diet now!" Eggmans robot swings it's arm, in the attempt to his Tails, Tails grabbed it's hand as it almost crashed down on him, he threw the robot across the room, hitting the curved walls

"My diet consists of nuts and bolts" Tails dis em-bowels the robot's circuitry, then losing communication with Eggman, Tails sighed in relief, and went to the next room, he saw Sonic on the way past

"You buddy, are you alright? your fur is all messed up?" Sonic examines Tails' body

"I'm fine, just dealt with one of his lame robots" Tails snaps his fingers in his gloves

"Okay, see ya soon" Sonic ran off into the 12th room, when Tails went into his 2nd one, from the right side

**Tails entered the room where Eggman monitors everything, with CCTV camera's and robot point of views, Tails sneaks up behind the chair, in the hope Eggman was there, Tails' weapon was attached to his wrist, with the metal gloves still on, he jumped over the chair performing a front flip, then he saw Eggman sitting there, ignoring him, Tails knew something was wrong, and he knew it was Eggman.**

"What are you waiting for Tails? are you still a kid?" Eggman taunts him, as he crosses his legs, Tails is standing on the long counter with monitors on, in front of him

"Nope" Tails punches him through his head, then laughs, then frowned "I did it... no more Eggman" Tails cheered up, and opened a touchscreen on his watch, to call Sonic, Sonic only put his watch on when he was on a mission. Sonic answered Tails' call "Hey Sonic, look" Tails pressed the screen to turn on the camera on the front of his watch, he was showing Eggmans blood splattered face

"Ew... buddy, you could have took it easy, but I'm proud of you, good job as always Tails" Sonic replied, he was not used to blood, as he fought against robots

"We should go now, I think the girls are wondering where I am" Tails took his gloves and weapon off, and left them behind as he flew out of the base, meeting Sonic on the island

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked, as Tails leaped onto his back

"Yep" Tails held onto Sonic tightly, as he ran across the water, his speed was fast enough to keep him on water

**Ten minutes later, it was 10:00 AM, Tails was dropped off at his house by Sonic, then leaving afterwards, Tails opened the door, and see's Cream and Amy playing on the Xbox Kinect, Tails laughed.**

"Hey guys" Tails said as he sat on the sofa

"TAILS!" Cream ran up to him and hugged him, then kissed him

"Hello Tails" Amy replied, as Cream pulled from the hug with Tails

"How was your shopping mission? where's the shopping?" Cream asked

"Uh, it went great, I bought some stuff, but I d... I cant lie to you sorry..." Tails frowned, and covered his face with his hands, then crying into them

"Tails? what's wrong? how did you lie?" Amy asked, as she stopped the game, Tails shown his face

"I wasn't out shopping, I was on a secret mission to kill Eggman" Tails admitted, leaving Cream in shock

"Good" Amy said

"Tails? you killed him?" Cream asked, then walking towards Tails

"Yes... and I'm glad he's dead" Tails replied

"That's good, I hate him" Cream replied then hugging Tails

"So you're all fine with it?" Tails pulled from the hug, as they nodded "Wow, Sonic was right"

"Wait a minute, Sonic was in this too?" Amy interrupted

"Not exactly, we split up when we were in Eggmans base, to find him, I found him first obviously" Tails looks at his body, and notices blood stains in his fur "Look" Tails pointed to the blood that had gone over him

"Uh... cool" Amy replied "We should clean you up..." Amy insisted

"Nah, I'll do it myself, but thanks" Tails replied "Be right back" Tails walked upstairs to his bathroom, then took a quick shower. After he had done that, he went downstairs, the girls were watching television, Tails sat down next to Cream, and hugged her "Are you alright guys?" Tails asked with worry

"Yeah, tired" Amy replied

"I'm fine as long as your here Tails... I love you" Cream kissed him

"I love you too" Tails replied with a kiss and a strong hug

"Aw, you two are so cute" Amy interrupted, making them pull from the kiss and blush

"Nah, Cream's cuter" Tails replied, making Cream blush, then hugging him

"AW Tails" Cream blushed red until her whole face was red "Now Amy, what do you want for your birthday?" Cream turned around with her head on Tails' chest

"I dunno... just some chocolates would do, perhaps" Amy replied, Tails snapped his fingers

"I know exactly what to get you" Tails interrupted

"Tails?" Cream asked

"Yes Cream?" Tails replied looking down at her

"I love you, you're the best boyfriend ever" Cream kissed him

"I love you too, more than you love me, and you're the best girlfriend ever" Tails kissed her deeply on the lips, then wrestling their tongues in each others mouth, enough for Amy to see

"I'll leave you two alone for now" Amy left the room and went to the kitchen to make herself a drink, then came back to check on Tails and Cream, who were still kissing

"Oh Tails, you're such a good kisser" Cream pulled from the kiss and noticed Amy, Amy was laughing

"I guess I am" Tails replied "But you're better" Tails said as he strokes Creams head "If it's alright with you two, I'm going to work on my machines" Tails gets up, and Amy sits down next to Cream

"That's fine" Cream replied, then sighing, Tails had left the room already

"So what was kissing Tails like" Amy giggled

"It's like uh... really good" Cream replied, as she couldn't describe it, Amy sighed

"I wonder if I'll ever get a boyfriend..." Amy felt depressed

"Amy... I'm going to be honest if that's alright" Cream replied as Amy nodded "You don't need a boyfriend, you just need to find something different to do... like a hobby" Cream replied, giving her best advice

"That's sweet Cream, but what hobbies?" Amy replied

"You could teach me and Tails how to cook, or perhaps see what you get for your birthday" Cream said slyly

"Okay Cream" Amy hugged Cream "Thank you"

"That's alright" Cream replied, then pulling from the hug

**MEANWHILE IN TAILS' WORKSHOP**

**"Okay Tails... I love Cream enough now, I've got to do this one day" Tails held up a golden ring "I just need a fake emerald" Tails looks around for the fake emerald, it was purple, he grabbed it when he saw it and cut it open, then making the emerald into a hexagon shape "She'll like this, Mrs Prower" Tails thought to himself, he had made a frame to put the hexagon shaped emerald, which was the width of the ring he had. He had finished and hit it away, he went back to see Amy and Cream, they were making lunch in the kitchen. Tails went through the day as his normal self, building and sleeping, with Cream always kissing him.**

* * *

**Running out of idea's, I'll think about this in my spare time, I'll start this soon, wait around 48 hours for the next chapter, sorry for the long wait**

**R&R my trash**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping trip

**DISCLAIMER, ALL OF SONICS CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO SEGA, NOT ME**

**To werewolf lover99: That's good to hear, but I don't really like fan made characters, nor would I make one, it doesn't suit the Sonic fan base very well IMO, I think Sonic fan fictions should just be the main characters, since Sonic is BEST!**

* * *

**Tails wakes up and opens his eyes. He appeared to be in the blue typhoon, then Cosmos approached him.**

"Cosmos?" Tails asked

"Yes Tails, it's me" Cosmos replied, then taking a seat next to Tails on the steps in the cockpit

"Why are you here?" Tails asked, Cosmos looks at him for a second, and sighs

"I'm proud of what you did Tails, you did what made you happy... but I understand that Amy has been feeling lonely" Cosmos replied

"Shouldn't you be talking to her about it yourself? eh, not to be mean or anything" Tails replied embarrassingly

"I guess... but you can do one thing to help her overcome that" Cosmos grabbed Tails' hand

"No. I love Cream, and I only love Amy as a friend..." Tails sighed then pulled his hand away from Cosmos

"Tails... treat her like you would treat your best friend, Sonic" Cosmos made Tails shocked to hear that name

"So you mean like? as close as brother and sister?" Tails replied, Cosmos nodded "I guess that'd be easy, since her and Cream are like sisters" Tails pointed out

"Okay, I'm glad you understand, I've got to go now" Cosmos hugged Tails and kissed him "I love you Tails"

"I love you too Cosmos" Tails waved as Cosmos flew away in the distance

*****DREAM ENDS*****

**Tails got up quickly, noticing Cream laying next to him. "Oh right, we sleep in the same bed now" Tails giggled quietly and checked the time, it was 7:00 AM. "I feel weak, I must do something..." Tails sits up on the bed thinking, as he watched Cream sleep "That's it... I need to take the girls out to dinner" Tails thought for a bit longer "Coming to think of it, there is still Shadow to deal with, he was claimed dead when he fought the Metarex for us, lets just hope" Tails crosses his fingers in hope. Tails gets up and puts his gloves and shoes back on, not alerting Cream, as Tails was going to cook her a breakfast.**

**Tails walked downstairs and saw Amy sitting at the table, drinking coffee.**

"Amy? what are you doing here?" Tails asked, then sat down at the table with her

"I'm lonely in my house" Amy sighed heavily then took a sip of her drink, Her right hand got grabbed by Tails "Tails?" Amy put down her coffee

"Amy, I... I want you... but not in that way, I want to be as close to you as possible, I hate seeing you all lonely" Tails admitted

"You mean like brother and sister close?" Amy replied, staring deeply into Tails' eyes

"Exactly, I'll take you and Cream out to dinner today... but there's also some things I've got to take care of in the future" Tails let go of her hand and sighed

"Take care of what?" Amy asked, pulling her hand away

"Well... a wedding... a-" Tails got interrupted by Amy

"A wedding? aw you're adorable Tails" Amy replied making Tails blush

"I guess, but Cream's the only adorable one in my life" Tails pointed out

"So cute" Amy smiled

"But... I also got to find out where Shadow is... so I can kill him too" Tails clenched his fists in anger

***FLASHBACK***

"She's a spy for the Metarex" Shadow mentioned "And I have to kill her"

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"For what he threatened to do to Cosmos, HE'LL PAY" Tails shouted, leaving Amy shocked

"He will" Amy replied in fear

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Tails got up and hugged Amy "Anyway, how are you?" Tails asked as he pulled from the hug

"I'm fine Tails, now that you're here" Amy looked away from Tails then sighing

"May I ask what's wrong, if there is something wrong?" Tails frowned

"It's just... I don't like my house anymore... too much pink, it's not really my favorite colour anymore" Amy replied trying not to feel embarrassed

"Aw, it was my favorite" Tails mentioned, Amy looked at him

"You, you like pink?" Amy replied trying not to laugh

"Yeah? it's a colour, just like the rest, it can't change who I am" Tails pointed out

"Good point" Amy let out a little giggled, Tails stroked her hair "What the?"

"So soft, nice hair Amy" Tails replied making Amy blush from embarrassment and the compliment

"Thanks" Amy replied, then stroking Tail's hair "Nice and soft too"

"I guess" Tails replied "I got to make Cream breakfast, she's still asleep, so can you wake her up for me when I serve it up" Tails asked

"Sure"

**10 Minutes later, Tails had made Cream's breakfast, then served it up, it was 8:00 AM. Amy went to wake up Cream in Tails room, Amy arrived and opened the door quietly, then nudging her to wake her up, she looked cute in her dress, sleeping in Tails bed. Cream opened her eyes, and saw Amy sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her, then seeing Tails at the door with breakfast.**

Cream yawned "Morning guys" Cream sat up

"Morning Cream" Amy and Tails replied cheerfully

"I made you breakfast Cream" Tails handed her the tray with her breakfast on, which had a glass of orange juice, toast, bacon, egg, beans, and fried tomato's. Cream took a bite of each food in the breakfast, and enjoyed it

"Mm, thanks Tails, you're a great cook" Cream told him, making him blush

"Well... thank you for being the inspiration that gets me through the day" Tails replied, Amy and Cream smiled. Amy thought it was sweet

"So sweet" Amy couldn't help but admit it

**Eventually Cream had finished her breakfast, and at 9:00 AM, they were downstairs watching TV, Tails was thinking of a place to take the girls "STATION SQUARE, THAT'S IT, AND ONLY 2 DAYS TIL AMY'S BIRTHDAY" Tails thought to himself.**

"Hey girls? where do you go shopping to?" Tails asked embarrassingly

"Station Square" Amy replied

"Yeah, they have some good shopping malls" Cream pointed out

"How about I take you girls there today?" Tails suggested

"Okay, that sounds fun!" Amy replied with excitement in her eyes

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tails interrupted

"Nothing" Cream replied, as she turned the TV off with the remote

"Shouldn't we shower first?" Amy pointed out

"Right" Cream replied, as she ran upstairs to take a shower

"No spying on her Tails" Amy said out of no where

"What? I would never spy on her, I'm not a pervert" Tails replied, then sounding serious

"I'm just kidding Tails" Amy giggled "But she is your girlfriend, I'm sure she'd allow you to see her naked one day" Amy made Tails feel disgust

"No... I do not need to, because she's beautiful anyway" Tails replied, then thinking about it

"You're very lucky to have Cream, you two belong together" Amy pointed out

"Yeah... it would have been me and Cosmos b-" Tails got interrupted by Amy hugging him

"I know Tails, she tells me" Amy pulled from the then looking at Tails, who was staring back

"She tells you in your dreams?" Tails asked, Amy nodded "She always visits me, wonder if she visits Cream?"

"They were like two sisters who get along better than they should, trust me, I think she does" Amy assured Tails

**A few minutes later, Cream came down all clean, Amy had already showered at her house that morning. Tails and the girls then leave in the Tornado, Tails used the X-Tornado as it was safer. 10 minutes later, they arrived at Station Square, and landed it in a parking lot, taking up 4 spaces with the cyclone transformation.**

**The girls and Tails got out of the Tornado, and discussed their usual stuff, make up, clothes and other stuff that didn't interest Tails.**

"So where shall we go first?" Tails asked, then checking the time "It's 10:00 AM, we'll have lunch in 2 hours" Tails pointed out

"Okay, clothes shopping of course" Cream insisted

"Yeah" Amy replied

**They arrived at the mall, Tails saw that it was modern, it had a lot of humans around it, Mobius was collided with Earth after the chaos control, nobody knew it was there til Mobians flew over or found Station Square. Amy and Cream were followed by Tails to the clothes store, Tails was sitting on a chair he found in the store, watching the girls pick out new clothes, then get changed into them, in a cubicle. Tails gave the thumbs up to all the clothes they tried on, with a fake smile, as he was bored off his mind.**

**Tails used this time to think "I cant take Shadow out on my own, doing anything that Sonic would wouldn't help anyway, I need the 7 Chaos Emeralds, to find out if I have a super form" Tails thought to himself**

"We've paid, and we're ready to go and do something else" Cream interrupted Tail's thinking

"Okay" Tails stood up and walked behind the girls as they led him to a jewelry store "Why are we here?" Tails asked

"We love jewelry" Amy replied, as her and Cream stared at jewelry

"Wow, I like that" Cream pointed to a necklace with an orange gem in it

"I like this one" Amy pointed to a necklace with a green gem in, matching her eyes

"If that's what you want, I'll buy it" Tails interrupted, they both looked at him

"You'd do that? it's expensive" Amy replied

"Anything to impress a girl, especially you and Cream, to get a cute smile out of you makes it worth it" Tails pointed out, he then approached the counter, and asked "Hello, can I buy these two lovely young ladies them two necklaces please" Tails points to the necklace

"Sure" The lady walked over to the necklaces and put them each in a box, Amy and Cream were so happy "That'll be four hundred dollars" The lady asked

Tails gets his wallet out, which had the four hundred dollars in, he had got given american money back on Earth, for saving the planet along with Sonic "Here you go" The lady hands him the boxes "Thank you" Tails left with the girls, and gave them each the box, containing the necklaces, Cream and Amy put it on, it had a light metal chain which felt soft

"Thank you so much Tails" Amy hugged Tails

"Thanks Tails, I love you" Cream hugged him and kissed him, in the middle of the mall

"It's no problem, I'd do anything for you two" Tails replied, the girls were speechless at this point

**They then went onto going to a restaurant to have lunch. After that they headed home. Tails was happy seeing the girls happy, he arrived home with them and opened the door, not concentrating on what he was doing, he was thinking "I need to kill Shadow, but I'm too weak, I will need Sonic's help locating the Chaos Emeralds, I have 3, Eggman had 2, that means the other 2 are missing" Tails thought to himself, as he opened the door, the girls then gave him a hug to thank him for the necklace, then sat down and watched TV. Tails went to his workshop then called Sonic.**

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hello Sonic, I'm still not done with this yet" Tails replied

"Done with what buddy?" Sonic replied, Tails sighed

"I... need to kill Shadow, he put Cosmos through hell, and I want him to suffer than... can you help me locate the four other Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked

"Sure, we know that two of them are in Eggmans base still" Sonic replied

"Yep, I'll find the other two, if you meet me here, then we can get this done with today, but first, we find the two of unknown where about's, because Shadow is in Eggmans base, possibly with two Chaos Emeralds" Tails felt nervous about the mission

"Okay, see ya in a sec" Sonic hung up, within 10 seconds a knock on the door was heard, Tails answered it, the girls were watching him "Ready to go?"

"All set" Tails replied

"Where are you two going?" Amy asked

"To do what Cosmos would have wanted" Tails then walked out the door, leaving Sonic to close it, Tails was already ahead of Sonic, he had a GPS on his watch, and a Chaos Emerald to alert him of it's location, just as he looked at his GPS, the Emerald started glowing and shaking, it was a orange emerald, Tails landed and Sonic stopped right next to him

"It's nearby, I'll go search" Sonic ran around the whole forest, eventually finding a Chaos Emerald in the bushes, then ran to Tails giving it to him

"Alright, just one more, and we'll need to go to Eggmans ba-" Tails got interrupted by the Chaos Emeralds shaking "The other one is here? awesome" Tails smiled

"Alright" Sonic ran around the forest again, eventually finding the 2nd Chaos Emerald "Here" Sonic stood in front of Tails, holding it out

"Thanks" Tails replied as he grabbed the emerald "Five emeralds, just two more, they're probably with Shadow" Tails sighed, and flew off towards Eggmans base, with Sonic following, Sonic knew Tails was hiding something

"Is there something you're not telling me buddy?" Sonic shouted as he and Tails headed towards Eggmans base

"Nope, just thinking" Tails replied

**Ten minutes later, they had arrived at the base, exactly as they left it, then jumped in the base, Sonic ran into all the rooms til he found Shadows capsule, which sealed him in, Sonic found it and signaled Tails to go in.**

"After you" Sonic gestured at the door

"Yeah... leave me to do this on my own, you can go now Sonic" Tails hugged Sonic "Thanks for the help"

"No problem, but I'll watch just to be safe" Sonic assured him, as Tails walked in.

**Tails approached a capsule containing Shadow, and 2 Chaos Emeralds powering it so he is frozen. Tails takes the Emeralds, and hides them in his fur, then waiting for Shadow to unfreeze, Shadows leaps out of the capsule then standing in front of Tails, with his eyes open.**

"Well then, what's up fox boy?" Shadow stood their staring at Tails with a smirk on his face, Tails looked angry

"What's up? you is what's up, you were going to kill my girl" Tails approached Shadow, and grabbed his chest "And now I'm going to KILL YOU!" Tails said angrily, Shadow was unable to get away, as his green Chaos Emeralds was gone, Tails lifted him, with his hand now on his neck, almost strangling him "It's your fault I cant see her again!" Tails yelled, then throw Shadow on the floor

"Your girl may have died, but mine did" Shadow remembered Maria

"You should be happy that you're going to be dead then, so you can see her" Tails replied

"I want to live and learn kid, bring it on!" Shadow got up and gestured for Tails to attack

**Tails had all 7 Chaos Emeralds forming around him, making him into Super form, Shadow was shocked that he could even do that. Tails had bright gold fur, a flaming shield around him, and his hair was almost sticking up, his super form caused a breeze in the room, Shadow was just laughing.**

"What's so funny?" Tails asked looking angry at Shadow

"You look weak to me kid" Shadow then frowned again looking serious "I'm the ultimate life f-" Shadow got interrupted by Tails grabbing his chest again, and holding him up into the air

"Ultimate life form my ass" Tails threw him on to the ground and ran backwards, then charging at Shadow faster than Sonic and him combined, then killing him, there was no blood anywhere, as Shadow was a test subject, and not a real hedgehog, Tails then looked at the parts of his body that were scattered around, Sonic walked in and noticed Tails in his super form

"WOAH, buddy" Sonic yelled

"What's up?" Tails replied

"Didn't know you had a super form like me?" Sonic approached Tails and examined his form

"I've always had it in me Sonic, I was afraid for anyone to see, as I only get to use it when I'm mad, and have the Chaos Emeralds of course" Tails replied, then losing his super form, the Chaos emeralds fell on the floor, and Tails picked them back up to keep for himself

"That's cool, I wish people would have knew about this thought, you could have helped save the planet buddy" Sonic replied

"I was busy sheltering us all in the Blue Typhoon" Tails pointed out

"Oh right" Sonic then placed a hand on Tails shoulder "Good job bro. As a reward, keep the Chaos Emeralds"

"Thanks Sonic" Tails then gave him a hand shake, Sonic sped off out of the room and back to where he stayed

**Tails was thinking as he looked around at the body parts spread across the floor "He's dead Cosmos, I feel happier, but I'm still missing something that isn't making me happy, and that's you Cosmos, if you can hear me" Tails dropped to the ground as he thoughts, then crying into his hands "Please come back, I want you to experience life on Mobius with me" Tails got up and then left the room, still drowning in tears, he arrived at his house 10 minutes later.**

* * *

**WONDER HOW THIS WILL GO DOWN?**

**R&R for the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Cosmo

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's Characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me, yep**

**I haven't really thought too much about this, as I'm working on 2 other fan fics**

* * *

**Tails was at home, asleep with Cream by his side. Tails then woke up peeking outside at a beautiful sun rise, and at the time, it was 6:30 AM "30 minutes? oh geez" Tails thought to himself, having trouble getting to sleep, he decided to wake Cream up by nudging her.**

"Huh?" Cream opened her eyes seeing Tails with his arms wrapped around her "Morning Tails"

"Morning Cream" Tails and Cream kissed gently on the lips, pulling each other into a hug, Tails pulled from the kiss, then nudging noses with Cream "You smell nice today Cream" Tails said making Cream blush

"Thanks" Cream replied, then letting out a cute smile, as Tails did

"But uh... if you're moving in, we'll need to bring your stuff here... so today, I'm going to bring you to your mothers to pack your things ready to move here" Tails sighed

"Okay Tails" Cream kissed him "You can keep me company" Cream smiled

"Yeah, I could" Tails replied

"We should probably get up now" Cream got out of the bed, Tails noticed she wasn't wearing anything, Tails turned away and Cream noticed "It's fine Tails. You'll have to get used to it one day" Cream replied as she got dressed

"Okay Cream, I just don't want to make you think I'm a... pervert" Tails sighed, then closing his eyes at the reply

"Of course not, you're my boyfriend" Cream replied, the giving him a kiss on the forehead, and pulling the covers off the top of him "Now you get dressed mister, it's going to be a busy day" Cream giggled

"Okay" Tails got up, then putting his gloves and sneakers on "What do you want for breakfast Cream?" Tails asked

"Just toast would be f-fine" Cream was shivering

"Cream? are you alright?" Tails asked in worry, he walked over to her

"I'm fine, j-j-just cold" Cream replied, then Tails threw his arms and Tails around her, making her warm. It was almost winter like weather outside

"I'll make you some toast" Tails replied, then holding Creams hand as he walked to the kitchen. Tails put the toast in and sat down with Cream at the table "How are you enjoying staying with me Cream?" Tails asked "And be honest, I know it isn't great" Tails admitted

"It is great Tails, it's better than living at my mothers" Cream admitted, the toast popped up and made Tails jump, making Cream laugh

"Toast is ready" Tails sighed, then spreading butter on the toast, putting it on a clean china plate, then placing it in front of Cream. Tails turned around and got a glass, then filled it up with orange juice, then giving the drink to Cream

"Thanks Tails" Cream slurped the drink up straight away, then getting up and going to the living room, to watch some TV, Tails sat down next to her on the sofa, putting his arm around Cream, as she lent on his chest

"So... when do you think we should go?" Tails asked

"Go where?" Cream replied confused

"Go to your mothers and pack your stuff ready to bring here" Tails replied

"Oh yeah, lets do that now" Cream demanded, Tails nodded and got up, then heading into his hangar where the Tornado is.

**After the long process of getting in and out the Tornado, Tails and Cream arrived at Vanilla's house, then Tails knocked on the door. The door was answered by Vanilla.**

"Good morning Vanilla, how are you?" Tails asked

"I'm fine Tails, how about you two?" Vanilla replied

"Good!" Tails and Cream replied, Vanilla noticed the two holding hands

"Aw, that's cute, come in" Vanilla gestured for them to come in. After they did, she closed the door behind them "Now dear, I'm not sure what you want to pack, so I left your room as it is" Vanilla sighed

"Thank you mother" Cream replied, smiling at her, Tails smiled as he watched Cream walk upstairs

"Would it be okay if I help her?" Tails asked

"Of course" Vanilla replied, Tails smiled and nodded, then ran upstairs, seeing Cream and Cheese talking in her room

"Cheese... I'm sorry I left you, I completely forgot" Cream hugged Cheese tightly

"Chao chao" Cheese cried in her arms, as Cream stroked her, Tails joined in the hug

"Tails?" Cream noticed

"Cheese can live with us too" Tails pointed out

"Chao chao" Cheese said cheerfully, pulling from Cream's arms and performing loops constantly, Tails and Cream laughed, this reminded Tails of something

"Oh gosh... I forgot about Amy" Tails said out loud

"Why did you forget here Tails?" Cream asked, as Cheese stopped performing loops

"Huh? oh, I wondered why we hadn't seen her, I'm going to call her to check on her, you start packing, I'll be back" Tails walked out into the hallway, then opening his watch, which all his friends had. Tails dialed in Amy's number, then waiting for her to answer after he entered it.

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hello Amy, I was just checking to make sure you're okay" Tails replied in relief, then letting out a smile, as Amy looked at him through the screen on his watch

"I'm always okay Tails, you're so thoughtful, to check on me at random" Amy replied, then smiling

"I guess... I'm here helping Cream pack some stuff to bring to my house" Tails smiled

"Okay, is it alright if I come into your house?" Amy asked

"Why?" Tails replied with suspicion

"I can help make room for Cream's stuff, and I have a surprise for you guys too" Amy replied then smiling, Tails smiled back

"Okay Amy, I promised Cream I'd help here with this, yes, you can come into my house, see you soon"

"See ya" Amy replied, then hanging up, Tails sighed and ground

**"She really likes me... but I rejected her for Cream... I'm a bad person" Tails thought to himself "This would have never happened if Cosmos was here" Tails cried into his hands, then sobbing. Cream was stood in front of Tails, Tails looked up and saw her.**

"Tails? what's wrong?" Cream asked, with Cheese floating around her shoulder

"It's... Cosmos" Tails frowned more than Cream did

"We all miss her, but nothings going to bring her b-" Cream got interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, she turned around and saw Cosmos "C-C-COSMOS?" Cream cried, Tails got up and examined her closely

"Cream? Tails?" Cosmos replied

"What the? how can we tell you're real?" Tails said angrily, then approaching Cosmos

"Um... I am, Tails... I am real, just feel my skin" Cosmos frowned, as Tails felt her skin, then her hair, which was pretty much a big leaf

"She's real" Tails stepped away

"W-what? How?" Cream asked, as she then felt Cosmos skin

"I don't know... Cream, I'll come back soon, Cosmos, come with me!" Tails demanded, then pulling Cosmos hand, Tails had dragged her passed the living room where Vanilla was sitting

"What are you two doing?" Vanilla interrupted, staring at the two

"Just checking something at my house, see you soon" Tails charged out the door with Cosmos, and got in the Tornado, then Cosmos sat in the back

"Tails... I'm real, why can't you understand?" Cosmos told him

"Only one thing that will prove it" Tails replied

**They were sitting in silence, Tails got out the Tornado and charged into his house after leaving.**

"Tails!" Amy yelled, seeing him at the door, staring at her "Did you see Cosmos?" Amy asked

"You know?" Tails replied, then walking up to Amy

"Yeah, she walked downstairs and saw me, knowing who I was, and who you were" Amy replied smiling at him, she then saw Cosmos "Hey Cosmos, wanna help me cook?" Amy asked

"Soon Amy, Tails, we've got to talk" Cosmos pulled him into his bedroom, then letting go

"What?" Tails finally spoke, Cosmos pointed at the plant "Oh my gosh... it worked!" Tails yelled cheerfully, Cosmos smiled

"I can see you took good care of me, thanks Tails..." Cosmos hugged him, as Tails hugged back

"I love you Cosmos" Tails hugged her tightly

"You love Cream, Tails... you make her happy, I'm not the love in your life..." Cosmos replied, then pulling from the hug

"Then? what are you in my life then?..." Tails asked

"Not such a smart kitsune when it comes to relationships..." Cosmos replied, then sighing "I guess I'm your closest friend Tails, but as long as your happy, I'm happy, and isn't making me happy what you want?" Cosmos asked, staring at Tails deeply in the eyes

"It is what I want... but wow, I'm glad you're here, now you can experience life on Mobius, I'll allow you to live here, I have a guest bedroom, follow me" Tails walked to the guest bedroom with Cosmos, he opened the door and revealed an empty room, with white wallpaper, blue carpet, a standard single bed with covers and pillows, and a nightstand with a lamp, and clock "It's your room now, do what you want with it" Tails hugged Cosmos, then pulled away to see Amy

"Oh, this room needs a ladies touch" Cosmos said confidently

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS IN TAILS HOUSE**

Tails was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, then alerting Amy as she turned around "So Amy..." Tails smiled nervously "I'm just amazed... she's real, and she's back" Tails then frowned. Amy walked up to him, and gave him a hug

"I know Tails, I'm glad she's back to, I'm sure she's going to enjoy being on Mobius" Amy then pulled from the hug to stare at Tails, who had his eyes closed, as he frowned

"I'm... just not sure if my heart is in the right place..." Tails replied, Amy stroked him

"It's up to you, but it should be you and Cream, you make her happy Tails, you should probably get round to helping her pack" Amy pointed out

"Oh right" Tails opened his eyes and smiled "Teach Cosmos how to cook some recipe's you know please, she'd enjoy that" Tails then kissed Amy on the forehead, making her blush

"So sweet" Amy said out loud as Tails walked towards the Tornado

**Tails look off, Amy watched him through the window, but didn't notice Cosmos behind him.**

"So... we're reunited again" Cosmos tried to interrupt Amy, who was day dreaming "Amy?" Cosmos approached her, and looked at her face, examining her day dreaming look "I know that look, you love Tails too" Cosmos pointed out, the name Tails alerted Amy

"Huh? oh yeah, I do... as a friend, but he's with Cream..." Amy frowned, then smiled "On the bright side, I live right next to him, so I can see him" Amy turned around to Cosmos

"He's such a gentleman" Cosmos pointed out, Amy looked at her slyly, and smiled

"True, but there's more to the outside than inside of him Cosmos, he'll show you one day" Amy replied, leaving Cosmos confused

"I... don't understand?" Cosmos replied

"Okay, I might as well tell you, he's a hero, saved us more than 3 times this week, from Eggman, you will never believe how" Amy replied, smiling slyly

"How?" Cosmos demanded

"He... lifts weights... of a few tons, and he can tare through the robots with no problem" Amy replied

"Wow" Cosmos replied, then giggling "Didn't know Tails had that in him"

"That's where I'm confused... he says he had naturally gotten this strong. He must have used a machine, we'll ask him when he gets back" Amy replied

"Okay Amy... what are you cooking?" Cosmos smelt cakes in the kitchen

"Cakes, and one more thing before I resume that" Amy walked towards Cosmos, and hugged her "Glad your back, you'll enjoy it here on Mobius, trust me... now Tails had got rid of the evil, Eggman and Shadow are no more thanks to Tails" Amy pulled from the hug looking at Amy weirdly

"He killed them?" Cosmos replied "That's... horrible I guess" Cosmos frowned

"Don't you remember what they done to you, Shadow and Eggman wanted to kill you!" Amy pointed out

"Oh yeah... well, they had it coming then" Cosmos laughed

"Now come on, let's bake a cake already" Amy pulled Cosmos hand, and dragged her into the kitchen

"I wonder how much Cream and Tails have packed already" Cosmos spoke out loud, making Amy laugh thinking of it as a dirty joke

* * *

**Watcha think? Cosmos is back, still TailsXCream, R&R for the next chapter, otherwise I not make any :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Metal Sonic

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF SONIC CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO M- I MEAN SEGA**

**I hadn't put much thought into this, so apologies.**

**And A little mistake that I don't have time for, to fix in all of my Fan Fictions, when I say Cosmos, I mean Cosmo... thanks for pointing that out...**

* * *

**Tails had arrived back at Creams house, then knocking on the door again, the door was answered by Cream this time.**

"H-Hello Tails..." Cream sighed

"Hello Cream, may I ask what's wrong?" Tails asked

"It's just... Cosmo, is she real? please tell me she's real" Cream demanded, as she held onto Tails chest

"She is Cream, I made sure" Tails smiled, Cream smiled back

"Okay, now I've packed a lot already, lets put some into the Tornado" Cream replied cheerfully, then moving out the way to show Tails all the boxes, Tails saw Vanilla on the sofa, Cream noticed this "She's just upset because I'm leaving" Cream sighed "I promised her we'll visit once a week" Cream got interrupted by Cheese

"Chao chao" Cheese interrupted

"I'll go talk to Vanilla" Tails walked passed Cream, then sitting on the sofa next to Vanilla "Miss Vanilla?" Tails interrupted, Vanilla blew her nose, and wiped her tears away

"Yes Tails?" Vanilla sobbed

"You should be smiling Vanilla" Tails looked up at her, she looked confused

"Huh?" Vanilla replied

"You should be happy for Cream... she's being brave about all this, sure it isn't nice to see your daughter moving out, but at least you get a bit of freedom, and at least she's happy" Tails grabbed Vanilla's hand

"Tails... you're right" Vanilla let out a weak smile

"Just think of all the happy times you had" Tails let go of her hand, then smiling at her "I need to help Cream out now, you just relax" Tails got up and grabbed some boxes to take to the Tornado. Five minutes later, Tails had got all the boxes in the Tornado "Is that all Cream?" Tails asked as he stopped by Cream, who was standing by the Tornado

"Yes it is" Cream replied smiling, Tails grabbed her hand

"Just got to say goodbye to your mother, and you should" Tails told her

"Okay Tails" Cream replied, then being almost dragged into the house by Tails

"Miss Vanilla, we're ready to go now" Tails told her, as he stood in front of her, Cream got on the sofa and hugged her

"I have to go now mother, I will see you next week" Cream hugged her tighter

"I'll see you next week deer" Vanilla sobbed, then smiled "I'll miss you" Vanilla let go of Cream, then Cream pulled from the hug

"Good bye" Tails said cheerfully as he and Cream walked out the door, then closing it behind them

**Tails and Cream got in the Tornado then taking off. Within 10 minutes, he had arrived at his house. Tails walked in whilst holding Creams hand, they saw Amy and Cosmos in the kitchen, Cream let go of Tails hand then sighing.**

"COSMO!" Cream shouted to alert her, then ran up to her to give a hug

"Cream!" Cosmo yelled back, they ran up to each other and hugged. Cosmo then pulled from the hug

"I've missed you Cosmo" Cream said as she stared into her eyes

"I've missed you too... all of you" Cosmo replied, staring into Creams eyes. Cheese was behind her looking really shy, Cosmo saw him "Cheese?"

"Chao chao?" Cheese replied softly and flew up to Cosmo, then giving a hug

"It's nice to see you guys too" Cosmo pointed out, then pulling from the hug

"I made cookies!" Amy interrupted holding a tray with cookies on, Cream and Cosmo dug right in to them, Tails then tried one. His eyes grew wide

"These are delicious, good job ladies" Tails said in between biting a cookie

"Glad you like them, because me and Cosmo made more" Amy replied with a cheerful smile

"Awesome" Tails stomach growled "I think it's time for lunch" Tails pointed out, then checking the time

"We already have that ready" Cosmo replied

"What are we waiting for? I'm starving" Tails demanded

**15 Minutes later**

"Nice lunch Amy and Cosmo, you can really cook" Tails said as he finished his drink of orange juice

"Thanks" Amy and Cosmo replied

"So... it's your birthday in 2 days Amy?" Tails asked

"Yep, when is yours Cream? and Cosmo?" Amy asked

"I don't have a birth date" Cosmo replied

"Same day as Tails" Cream replied

"Awesome, well, I think me, Cosmo and Cream have got to do some shopping, but first, I need to add an extra seat to the Tornado" Tails pointed out

"Okay" Amy replied, as Tails got up to go into the hangar, Cream was focused on him walking, in a day dream. Cosmos was snapping her fingers in front of her face

"Huh? oh, sorry it's just... Tails is so cute" Cream said, feeling embarrassed

"I know" Cosmo replied "I remember the time we were on the Blue Typhoon, he was about to say I was beautiful" Cosmo blushed remembering it

"He said the same to me once" Cream replied, Amy felt left out

"I wonder if he thinks I'm beautiful" Amy asked, the girls looked at her and smiled

"You are beautiful, how else could you get Sonic to fall in love with you" Cosmo pointed out, making Amy frown

"We're not going out, it's not about how beautiful you are, it's probably the personality, and how they compliment you" Amy replied

"Wow, I've never seen it like that" Cosmo replied feeling stupid

"I always have... mother always taught me to go out with someone mature, and I am" Cream replied

"Meh, I got some washing up to do" Amy got up and took the plates to the sink

"Okay, we'll go help Tails unpack my stuff, I forgot" Cream got up with Cosmos, Amy was still cleaning the dishes

**Tails was grabbing the boxes with Cream's stuff in, he needed to ask where she wanted it. Tails almost walked into Cream by accident.**

"Woah, Cream, hey where do you want your stuff?" Tails asked, peeking at her past the side of the box

"Just put the boxes in your room" Cream replied as she smiled at him

"Why in my room?" Tails replied with suspicion

"Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and we sleep with each other" Cream replied, making Cosmo laugh "What's so funny?" Cream asked as she turned around to look at Cosmo

"Oh it's... nothing" Cosmo replied covering her mouth up

"Okay Cream" Tails replied, and kissed her on the cheek as he walked past "I understand" Tails smiled, as he walked to his room, thinking about Cosmo and Cream

**"Wow? she loves me that much, that we have to fall asleep together in the same bed? I thought it was going to be me and Cosmo..." Tails thought to himself, he sighed as he placed the boxes down on the floor in his room. After three more trips, he went to find the girls, who were teaching Cosmo about television, even though she knew how to use it.**

"Guys, I know how to use it" Cosmo blushed from embarrassment

"If you're so sure, find the kids channel" Amy replied, laughing slightly

"You girls alright?" Tails asked, interrupting them

"Yes" They all replied

"Oh, good" Tails laughed "I think you girls should go shopping again... I'm short on food, can you go get some if that's okay with you?" Tails asked, doing a puppy dog eye look

"Sure" Amy replied "C'mon Cosmo and Cream, uh... we'll take my plane" Amy ran out the door holding Cream and Cosmo hand, then Cream came running back

"Cre-" Tails got interrupted by a deep kiss on the lips, Tails' tongue was wresting with hers, he then pulled from it

"See ya soon, love you" Cream ran back out the door to Amy

"See ya, love you too" Tails replied waving bye to Cream, with a frown

**"Tails, pull yourself together, she's your girlfriend, you should be happy for making her happy" Tails slaps himself in the face, with enough force to break his neck, Tails let out a screech of pain, which alerted the girls, they came running in seeing Tails laying on the floor, holding his face.**

"TAILS!" Cosmo shouted, then kneeling down on the floor next to him

"Tails? what happened?" Cream asked

"I'm so stupid... I don't deserve to be your boyfriend Cream..." Tails replied, then facing away from Cream

"Don't deserve to be? Tails, you're meant to be with Cream" Amy interrupted, making Tails frown, and Cream blush

"That is true, and Tails... remember what I said" Cosmo pointed out

"You're my close friend, I know... but, wait a minute?" Tails felt a rumbling feeling on the ground "Wait here" Tails got up and rushed out the door, seeing a huge robot, that he couldn't lift, Tails examined the huge robot, looking for the pilot, he saw a mysterious blue robot in the pilots seat

"Your time ends now fox" The mysterious blue robot yelled

"Is that?" Tails realized "METAL?"

"Yes it is, I'm going to avenge my father" Metal Sonic swung the robot's arm almost hitting Tails, it was smashed into the ground, unable to get it out "No!" Metal Sonic cried

"Your time ends now!" Tails yelled as he ran up the robots arm, reaching Metal Sonic in the cockpit. Tails breaks the window, then Metal Sonic leaps forward crashing into him, then making them selves fall. Tails let go of Metal Sonic, then making him fall, Metal Sonic successfully hovered back up to Tails, who was flying "Speed of sound my ass" Tails flew away from him, almost as fast as Sonic now, but Metal Sonic caught up to him quickly

"Is this fast enough" Metal Sonic replied, Tails noticed something

"Wait a minute" Tails landed and stopped flying, appearing in a forest "Since when do you talk?"

"You are one clueless fox... it is I, Eggman" Metal Sonic's eyes shown a screen with Eggman on

"I killed you... how are you still alive?" Tails asked

"None of your business, now Metal Sonic?" Eggman replied

"Yes master?" Metal Sonic replied

"Kill the fox" Eggman demanded, then shutting off the screen

"Affirmative" Metal Sonic charged into Tails, making him fly back. Tails successfully landed on his feet after flipping in the air

"You think you can stop me that easily?" Tails replied

"Yes" Metal Sonic replied, with an evil smirk on his face

"Well... looks like I need some help" Tails got out the 7 Chaos Emerald

"Help? I'll help you!" Metal Sonic charged into Tails again, this time Tails avoided it, just has he went super form. Tails charged back at Metal Sonic, then slicing his body in half

"You missed a spot" Tails replied as he ran off, leaving the Metal Sonic cut in half, laying on the ground with circuits hanging out. Tails had gone back to his normal form, and had arrived back at his house, seeing Cosmo, Cream and Amy standing at the door, looking at Tails who was frowning

"TAILS!" Cream shouted, as he landed, then pulling him into a hug "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Tails smiled, then hugging Cream back "Just encountered Metal Sonic, and Eggman is still alive..." Tails replied

"Oh no..." Cosmos interrupted, covering her mouth up with shock

"So... you're saying that Eggmans still alive?" Amy asked sounding obvious

"Yes, simply" Tails replied, then pulling from the hug between him and Cream

"What are you going to do now Tails?" Cream asked. Tails threw his head down looking at his feet, then sighing

"I'm just going to have to kill him... again" Tails replied

"Okay... but I don't like killing Tails" Cream replied

"I know... but it's the safest option" Tails looked up at Cream "It's my life in front of yours, all of yours... I won't let anything happen" Tails grew confident during his speech

"Thanks Tails, come on, hug him" Cream demanded, then everybody hugged him

"Thanks guys, nothings more precious than my friends" Tails then pulled from the hug looking between all of them "I'm going to build something to keep us safe" Tails turned around, looking in the direction of the robot he destroyed

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"We're going to be alright, just need to... make a shield" Tails replied

"Okay, good luck, we'll go shopping whilst you do that" Amy replied, then grabbing Cream and Cosmo's hand, dragging them to her plane, Tails waved bye to them, then frowning after they left

**"What am I doing... I'm putting our lives in danger, I should probably kill Eggm-" Tails remembered what Sonic said "Wait a minute, Sonic has more of a reason to kill Eggman than I do..." Tails thought to himself. Tails walked inside and started building a machine that created a sphere shaped shield, then using all 7 Chaos Emeralds to power it. Tails heard a knock on the door, then answering it taking caution.**

"Hey buddy" Sonic asked, noticing Tails wasn't there "Tails? where are ya?" Sonic walked in the house, then the door closed behind him "What the?"

"Hey Sonic" Tails startled Sonic

"Gah, geez, don't do that bro... anyway, I came to see how you are?" Sonic asked

"I'm fine... just got some bad and good news" Tails replied

"Bad news first" Sonic replied, then sitting on the sofa in the living room. Tails sat down next to him, then sighing

"Eggman... he's still alive..." Tails frowned, as Sonic smiled

"I won't let you do it this time, I'll make sure he is gone for good" Sonic replied, then placing his hand on Tails shoulder

"You would kill him? Cream said she didn't like killing..." Tails replied, the looking at Sonic

"I would kill him, but we must never speak of it..." Sonic replied, then frowning

"Please can you? I don't want the girls getting hurt" Tails replied

"Sure, w-wait a minute? girls?" Sonic realized

"That's the good news... Cosmos plant wasn't there, and she's alive, at the moment, she's out shopping with Cream and Amy" Tails replied letting out a smile, Sonic then pulled his hand from his shoulder

"That's good" Sonic smiled

"And I killed Metal Sonic, it's only a matter of time before Eggman repairs him" Tails eyes grew wide realizing this "THAT'S IT"

"That's what?" Sonic replied with confusion

"I'll put a tracking chip behind Metal's head, then we can locate Eggman" Tails replied feeling confident, then looking at Sonic, Sonic nodded

"Good plan, I just need a GPS, and that'll be it" Sonic asked, Tails smiled

"There is one on your watch, but I have a better one" Tails took off his watch, then giving it to Sonic. Tails had designed it for himself

"You sure buddy?" Sonic replied

"I'm sure, it's about keeping the girls safe Sonic, not me" Tails replied

"Okay then, I'll leave you to get the tracker on Metal, then you tell me what to do when it's on, have my watch" Sonic took of his watch, and gave it to Tails

"Alright... thanks Sonic" Tails hugged Sonic tightly

"No problem" Sonic pulled from the hug, then running out the door, Tails ran to his workshop then getting a tracker chip.

**"Wow, this is easier than I thought" Tails thought to himself, as he ran outside to find Metal Sonic. Tails found the body and took his head apart, then putting the tracker in his head. Then putting the head back together, and flying back home. Tails dialed in his own number, to call Sonic on his watch.**

"Hey Sonic, I put the tracker on Metal, he should be visible on the GPS app" Tails told Sonic, looking at his screen

"Thanks bud, I'll see you soon" Sonic hung up, Tails sighed with relief

**"Soon, Mobius will be freed from the evil that has swarmed this planet" Tails clenched his fist with confidence, and smiled as he charged into his house, then taking a nap on the sofa.**

* * *

**R&R FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	9. Chapter 9

**(…)**

**Tails has woken up to another clean and bright day, he heard some weird violent whispering from in the hallway, Tails put his head up against his door and listened, hearing Cream and Cosmo.**

"_That explains why she isn't in my bed, what's this about?" _Tails thought

"I told you, Tails is mine!" Cosmos demanded, Cream sobbed

"Fine Cosmo... just take him from me... you're never going to see me again, or anyone else, goodbye" Cream replied, then walking out of the house, Tails opened the door and approached Cosmo

"Hello Tails, Cream said she's dumping you" Cosmos said to the angry fox "Tails?"

"She didn't, I heard the things you said to her, you don't deserve to be our friend any more, if you think you should be with me, then you shouldn't, Cream and I are already going out, you'll have to get over it some day, now leave" Tails said, angrily, pointed down the stairs at the front door, Cosmo frowned and nodded, then walked out the house, after she closed the door, Tails sighed "I've got to find Cream, before she doesn't anything bad" Tails then walked out the back door of his house, then flying on the top of his room

"Hey Tails, what are you doing up there?" Amy asked, shouting from the ground, Tails looked down seeing her, he then jumped down and landed in front of her, on his feet with perfect balance

"Hey Amy, Cosmo is very mean, she told Cream that Me and Cosmo should be together... and now Cream has run away" Tails replied, Amy frowned

"We'll have to find her, but what did you do about Cosmo?" Amy asked, Tails smiled

"I told her to leave, in the politest way possible" Tails replied

"You mean like the "YOU BITCH, GET OUT!" way?" Amy asked, Tails laughed

"I meant "Polite" not being an ass about it" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"I'll need a hand finding Cream, I'll come with you" Amy replied, Tails nodded and grabbed Amy's hands, then flying in the air.

**(…)**

**30 minutes later, Tails and Amy had examined almost every part of the forest, til they saw a familiar rabbit sobbing behind the bushes.**

"I hate Cosmo... she has to always get in my way, and she only does it so she can get Tails" Cream cried into her hands, Tails had sneaked behind her, he then sat down next to her and hugged her "Huh?" Cream looked around and then saw Tails sitting on her right

"Hey Cream, I've dealt with Cosmo, she's not going to be living with us any more, so don't worry, you're still mine, and always will be" Tails kissed Cream on the lips deeply, making her blush

"Thanks Tails, you know me, weak and too young to understand" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"You do understand, and I know you, you're pretty strong" Tails added, Cream blushed and pointed to Tails

"Nah-ah, you're strong" Cream replied

"I know" Tails added, Amy then appeared from the bushes

"You all right Cream?" Amy asked, Cream nodded and hugged her best friend

"Yeah, I just hope Cosmo doesn't come back and haunt me" Cream replied, Amy pulled from the hug and stroked the rabbit

"I think you need a little rest, you're over reacting a bit" Amy replied, Cream nodded

"Yeah, I guess so" Cream added, Tails' watch/phone was ringing

"Hello?" Tails answered, he heard gun fire in the background and a very lout jet rocket sound roaring and echoing in the forest, from the device

"Hey, Tails, I've defeated Metal Sonic now, and Eggman" Sonic replied, Tails raised his hand and made the yes-we-did-it expression with his hands

"Yes!" Tails replied "Good job, now Mobius is free of two more evil people, there's just one left"

"Who is that then Tails?" Sonic asked, Tails gulped and sighed

"Cosmo the seedrian..." Tails replied, Sonic gasped

"Well if you say so, you want me to kill her?" Sonic asked, Tails seemed shock

"No!" Tails replied quickly "Just, take her somewhere where we wont ever get disturbed by her, like... go super Sonic and take her to another planet" Tails replied, Sonic chuckled

"Okay bud, I'll call you when that's done, but if I were you, go on your tip toes if you're in trouble, you never know when the time might come" Sonic then hung up

"I'm going to say it now, but I would have never seen the day, I'd think of hating Cosmo" Tails said, he held Creams hand after turning around

"Tails, I'm scared" Cream said, Tails held her head close to his chest and stroked it

"I know, but I'll be in front of you" Tails replied, suddenly the bushes started moving, Amy got out her piko piko hammer and looked at the moving bush, then something tripped them up from behind, they saw roots from trees dragging them away, grazing them and their fur, they screamed in pain

"So, you really thought I wouldn't be yours Tails?" Cosmo said as she revealed herself from the bushes, the tree roots now held them all up

"Well... yeah" Tails replied, he then frowned and closed his eyes "I swear, if you don't let my friends go, I'll never be with you... EVER!" Tails added, Cosmo ignored him

"Your friends will stay here, so they cant steal my Tails" Cosmo replied, Tails grew angry

"You selfish little... Grrrr" Tails grew angry, he then broke through the roots holding him in place, with his hands, landing on the ground safely

"Tails?" Cosmo asked, Tails grew even more angry, his fur then went darker, almost like black

"You... you don't need to do this" Tails replied angrily, huffing and puffing for air afterwards

"Tails, your fur" Cosmo pointed out

"I know, now let them go, and leave now" Tails said, Cosmo nodded and let them go, she then left again

"Why don't you want me Tails?" Cosmo asked, Tails sighed heavily

"Because, I made a promise to Cream, that I'd always be her boyfriend, but you had to change that yourself, didn't you" Tails pointed out

"I guess, bye" Cosmo replied and then wasn't in site, Cream and Amy then hugged Tails

"My hero" Amy said, Cream nodded

"Our hero" Cream replied

"Hey, I'm not a hero" Tails replied, the girls them pulled from the hug

"We think you are" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Okay... but I think it's safe to tell you now... I'm an imposter" Tails said, Cream and Amy looked at him confusingly, tilting their head

"Huh? What do you mean Tails?" Amy asked, Tails sighed

"That lifting thing... I-I used a drug I found, to become strong, I'm ashamed of myself" Tails replied, the girls looked at him

"Drugs aren't good Tails, but what about them weights?" Amy asked

"I still have the strength, and I only used the drug once, and it wont ware off" Tails replied

"Oh, but we still love you, any way you look" Cream added

"But I'm living a lie?" Tails said, Cream nodded

"Yeah, but if you don't use your strength, meaning you're still strong old Tails that I used to know, then you don't have to be using your strength all the time" Cream replied

"I guess" Tails replied, Tails' phone/watch device was ringing "Hello?" Tails answered

"Hey, I dealt with Cosmo bud, she's on her home planet now" Sonic replied, Tails smiled

"Thanks Sonic, I got to go now... see ya" Tails then hung up, and looked at the girls

"Great, there's no more evil in this world... apart from the thoughts, but the people and robots are gone at least" Amy added

"For now, we still don't know yet, if that's all of them" Tails replied, Cream grew worried and held onto Tails "It's fine Cream, I have a feeling there isn't any more bad people"

"Okay, let's just live our lives together, for ever" Cream added

"I love you guys" Tails replied

"We love you too Tails" Cream and Amy replied

**(…)**

**A/N: What an end... don't forget to check out a picture I drew, which even I'm impressed with art/Tails-X-Cream-Kiss-417178776?q=gallery%3ASHOTGUNPrower&qo=0 **

**R****&R**


End file.
